<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same But Different by Cassandra_Strom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532429">The Same But Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Strom/pseuds/Cassandra_Strom'>Cassandra_Strom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Episode: s03e04 Hole in the Sky, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Let Pidge say fuck, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Strom/pseuds/Cassandra_Strom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The paladins recieve a distress signal that causes them to believe that there are surviving Alteans that are in need of help. However, it leads to an alternate reality where the Alteans have taken over. The paladins manage to get back to their own reality, but not before something goes wrong.</p><p>The wormhole becomes unstable as Lance goes travels through it, and comes out of the wormhole in the wrong reality.</p><p>He is immediately captured by some people who calls themselves the Seperatists. He escapes with a little help from a girl named Ahsoka.</p><p>Fast forward twenty years and the wormhole opens again.</p><p> </p><p>"Fighting against an oppressive empire with very little support, feels just like old times doesn't it?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I do not own Voltron or Star Wars or art. I only own the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Lance McClain, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala &amp; Lance McClain, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How Much can Twenty Years Change A Person?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pidge, scan for the comet." Allura yelled desperately.</p><p>"Yep. Already picked up on its elemental signature." Pidge said typing into her lions computer.</p><p>"Everyone, we're going back in to get it. Form Voltron!" Keith commanded.</p><p>The lions flew in glorious formation and morphed into the metal warrior.</p><p>"Okay, now what?" Lance asked his team.</p><p>"We need to find the exact spot we came in or else we might not make it home." Pidge informed the less scientifically versed members of the team.</p><p>"Take them down." Hira, the alternate reality Altean general commanded.</p><p>"Engage thrusters." Hira's lackey, an Altean scientist, ordered.</p><p>"Thrusters ready." His lackey began before before stopping in confusion, <br/>"Huh?"</p><p>"What's happening?" Hira demanded, furious.</p><p>"We've lost thrusters!" The scientist yelled. "We're unable to pursue!"</p><p>"I love this reality!" Slav yelled as he disconnected wires that allowed Voltron to escape.</p><p>"Take them out!" Hira screamed in desperation.</p><p>"I found it!" Pidge yelled in jubilation and Voltron started to pass through the part of space back into their own reality. </p><p>Unfortunately, Hira managed to get the weapon of her ship working and was able to shoot Voltron as it was passing through the rift of time and space. This caused pain for all of the paladins, especially Lance as he was in the last part of Voltron to cross over.</p><p>All Lance could feel was agony. He could feel everything being ripped apart. As a last result he called out to his lion for help. The pain was awful he couldn't even scream, so he begged for anyone to help him in his mind.</p><p>Please, Red, Blue, anyone please stop this pain.</p><p>There was no response in a familiar voice, but there was one from a new voice.</p><p>"You have helped Voltron immensely. I can help you, but you will be missing from Voltron for some time." The Black lion said to Lance.</p><p>Do it.</p><p>"I will try my best to bring you back, but it will take time." The Black lion warned.</p><p>Please.</p><p>The Black lion growled and transferred some of her power into Lance, stopping the agony, and unfortunately transporting him into a reality not of his own. </p><p>"You're back! Oh, thank the ancients." Coran exclaimed.</p><p>All of the paladins were unconscious as  Lotor appeared out of nowhere to steal the comet ore they just rescued from the alternate reality. As the paladins slowly came to back to consciousness they realized part of the damaged that had been wrought by their jaunt into an alternate reality.</p><p>"Did we just lose a powerful, alternate reality comet to Lotor?" Hunk asked.</p><p>"Fuck." Pidge cursed.</p><p>"Is everyone okay?" Kieth asked, finally making checking out all of the paladins.</p><p>He got response from all of the paladins except for Lance.</p><p>"Lance? This is no time to play around. Lance!"</p><p>Everyone rushed in the Red lion to see if Lance was okay.</p><p>"No!" Pidge gasped and collapsed on the floor.</p><p>Allura was staring in horror. Hunk had tears falling down his face. Kieth stood there blaming himself.</p><p>"Where could he have gone?" Coran asked, desperation in his voice, tears barely being held back.</p><p>Keith winced as the voice of the Black lion that sounded strangely like Shiro spoke in his head.</p><p>"He is safe, but will not be able return to for twenty years." Black informed Kieth.</p><p>Keith grit his teeth and slammed his palms into the back of the Red's chair.</p><p>"Damn it!"</p><p>Everyone looked at Keith in confusion.</p><p>"Black says Lance is safe, but can't come back for twenty years."</p><p>"He's back in that alternate reality? With the crazy Alteans?" Hunk asked worriedly.</p><p>"I don't know! Black wasn't very talkative!"  Keith yelled.</p><p>"With those Alteans he may not even make be Lance in twenty years." Allura said hopelessly.</p><p>"No. Lance is strong. He'll be there in twenty years and he'll be himself." Hunk said defiantly, "I know him. We will be here in twenty years to get him out."</p><p>Allura swallowed, "You're completely correct. Lance will be alright, and we will find him."</p><p>All of the paladins were thinking the same thing. How much can twenty years change a person?</p><p>-------------------</p><p>"General, we are receiving a strange signal from outside our ship. It's now up against our windshield if you want to see it." An ordinal said.</p><p>"I can see that." The General said before breaking into a coughing fit, "Bring him in and see who the Republic scum that tried to fight us today is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Even Is a Lion?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lane slowly woke up and found himself in a prison cell.</p><p>"Great, this is absolutely wonderful. Now, I'm going to get my will sapped from me for the Altean's version of peace." Lance grumbled.</p><p>The cell door opened and Lance quickly retreated into the back of the cell. The light from the hallway revealed a six-foot droid. The droid hacked several times before entering the cell. He  walked in a manner that was supposed to be intimidating, but considering Zarkon and Haggar, Lance wasn't really impressed.</p><p>"Hello ugly, who are you supposed to be?" Lance asked with no fear.</p><p> "Republic scum, as if you don't know who I am!" The droid exclaimed, his voice sounded like a heavy smoker talking with rocks in his mouth.</p><p>"No, I really don't know who you are. " Lance said then added as an after though, "Exactly what republic am I supposedly the scum of?"</p><p>"I am the one asking the questions not you. What were you doing so close to our ship?" The droid demanded.</p><p>"It wasn't planned. I was spit out of a wormhole by a mechanical lion." Lance answered, but the droid was not happy with that.</p><p>He gestured toward another droid that looked like a giant floating spider. It shot spikes of electricity towards Lance causing him extreme pain.</p><p>"Hijo de puta, eso duele." Lance hissed out.</p><p>"I want the truth not a story. What even is a lion?" The droid asked.</p><p>"It's an animal." Lance answered switching back to English, "How about I tell you something about me, then you give me your name."</p><p>"I the greatest commanding general of the Separatist army. I have slayed many Jedi and will not stop fighting until we have won. I am General Grievous!" General Grievous announced.</p><p>Lance nodded acting as if he understood any of that.</p><p>"Scary."</p><p>The door opened and another robot entered. This one looked like a simple foot solider, nothing special about it.</p><p>"General, there is an approaching Republic ship. They might be here for their ally." It reported.</p><p>"Are there any more ships coming?" Grievous asked.</p><p>"No, it's only a small ship. It seems to have obtain much damage. It is probably looking for a place to land on the planet near by." The robot responded.</p><p>"Excellent. We will surprise them. When they come out of hyperspace leave no survivor, but if there is a Jedi, leave them to me." Grievous rasped at the robot, "And keep a watch on this prisoner, I still have questions for him." </p><p>"Roger, roger."</p><p>Both robots exited the cell, leaving Lance to his thoughts.</p><p>"Republic makes the General Coughy mad. Jedi means something, what the fuck is a Jedi? And I'm in another reality, so I can't hope for Voltron to rescue me, mierda." Lance thought out loud. "Estoy en mierda profundo."</p><p>Lance sat down in the back of the cell and wrapped his arms around his legs.</p><p>"Eso no es bien." Lance said hopelessly, " Dios, que tengo que hacer?"</p><p>Lance sat like that for a while until he heard footsteps. More than just a couple robots. It sounded like organic feet, about a dozen none robots. Lance immediately got to his feet as the door of his cell opened.</p><p>"What do you want, General Grump? You here to shock me and hear the truth again?" Lance sassed.</p><p>"You're going to a special room and you're going to answer my questions." Grievous said grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the cell while other droids threw someone else in, "If you don't answer it won't be fun....for you."</p><p>The General laughed that ended in cough as he pulled Lance along the hallway.</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>Lance was thrown back into his cell roughly. He was now cut up and bruised. His hair was standing on end and crispy. Lance's muscles were occasionally twitching from the electricity that the droids had used to get answers from him.</p><p>"You have company, Jedi." Grievous informed the other person in the cell before closing the door.</p><p>"Oww." Lance hissed in pain as he tried to stand up.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay? How badly are you hurt?" It was a girls voice that asked.</p><p>Lance looked up and was met with brilliant blue eyes. He examined the girls face. It was orange with white markings around her eyes. She also had blue and white horns that stretched down and hung off her head to somewhat resemble hair.</p><p>"I'm not okay, but not that badly hurt. It takes more than what they have to break me." Lance told her.</p><p>"That's good." The girl said nodding, "My name's Ahsoka."</p><p>"I'm Lance." Lance said, "You got any idea how to get out of here? 'Cause I don't want to got through that again."</p><p>"Don't worry. I have a plan, and if that fails, my master will find us." Ahsoka said confidently.</p><p>Lance nodded.</p><p>"I'll help with that, as soon as I get some rest. Goodnight." Lance said then promptly passed out, no energy left because Grievous questioning had completely drained him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's a Glow Stick of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka and Lance had been in the cell together for only a day, and Ahsoka already had a plan on how to escape.</p><p>"As soon as we get out of here you will look for the hanger and get a ship. I'll look for the rest of my crew." Ahsoka explained.</p><p>"The only thing I'm worried about is General Grump. I haven't been here long, but it's hard for someone to be that full of themselves and not be somewhat of a problem." Lance said, "What do you know about him?"</p><p>"I've met him before, he's a nasty piece of piece of work. If you meet him avoid his lightsabers. How do you not know about him though? He's know everywhere because of the Clone War." Ahsoka said confused.</p><p>Lance chuckled, "It's a long story. I'll tell you everything when we get out of here. Just a warning, you might not believe the story."</p><p>It was Ahsoka's turn to laugh.</p><p>"I've been around the galaxy a couple of times, there's very little that surprises me anymore." Ahsoka informed Lance then paused listening, "Food's coming. Get in position."</p><p>Both teens backed into the shadows of the cell. The droids entered the cells with trays of food. Ahsoka tackled one droid while Lance took care of the other. He ripped the gun out of its hands and shot it, then the other one.</p><p>"You want the other gun?" Lance asked picking it up and offering it to her.</p><p>"No, if I know Grievous he has my lightsabers as trophies and I will get them back." Ahsoka told him determinedly.</p><p>"Alright then," Lance said taking the battery pack from the gun and pocketing it, "More ammo for me then."</p><p>They crept out of the cell and started opening the others looking for Ahsoka's men. They found all the troopers except for one.</p><p>"Where's Rex?" Ashoka asked.</p><p>"Grievous took him to the interrogation room." Five told her.</p><p>"I know where that is." Lance said, "We can go after your friend while you guys look for the hangar and get a ship."</p><p>Fives nodded, "We can work with that. Let's go."</p><p>"Try to be discreet. They don't know we're out yet." Ahsoka warned.</p><p>"Sir, yes, sir." </p><p>Ahsoka followed Lance as the troopers headed the other way. Lance lead Ahsoka directly toward the cell. The General walked out of it. He stood by the door having a conversation with a droid. </p><p>"If Rex is still alive, he'll be in there." Ahsoka whispered to Lance.</p><p>"He doesn't know much about me, so he won't think I'm coming to rescue Rex. I distract, you rescue, and we meet in the hangar?" Lance suggested.</p><p>Ahsoka grinned, "You remind me of my master."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment."</p><p>Lance then jumped out of his hiding spot and shot the droid Grievous to talking to.</p><p>"Hey, Grumpy! Your hospitality his despicable, so I'm leaving. Do you know where I can find a ship?" Lance asked full of bravado.</p><p>Grievous growled at Lance. Then he pulls out two lightsabers and brandishes them at Lance.</p><p>"Ooo, glow sticks, scary!" Lance mocks Grievous while shooting him and leading him away from the cell.</p><p>Grievous manages to slice through Lance's gun.</p><p>"Okay," Lance said nodding, "It's a glow stick of death, and I have no weapon, so bye!"</p><p>Lance runs down hallway after hallway trying to find a hangar and avoid death. Grievous gets very irritated and pulls out his extra arms and lightsabers.</p><p>"Woah, you have extra arms! That's, so cool!" Lance said.</p><p>That made Grievous pause for a second and Lance took the advantage and snatched a blue lightsaber away from him and managed to slice another one in half.</p><p>"Huh, guess those sword lessons from Kieth weren't a complete waste." Lance said looking down at the lightsaber.</p><p>"Lucky for you, I recently acquired some new weapons." Grievous said pulling a green and yellow blades out of nowhere, "And I'm itching to try them out."</p><p>"Unluckily for you," Ahsoka voice rang out from behind him, "I want them back."</p><p>The lightsabers flew out of Grievous' hands and into Ahsoka's. She stood in a fighting stance.</p><p>"Little Jedi thinks she can stand up to me." Said Grievous turning to face Ahsoka, "I think I'll show how wrong she is."</p><p>Lance lashed out with the lightsaber he stole and cut off Grievous' leg. Lance dashed to Ahsoka's side and they both ran to the hangar.</p><p>"You find your friend?" Lance asked</p><p>Ahsoka nodded,"Yeah, he's waiting for us."</p><p> "Can I keep this?" Lance asked waving the lightsaber around, "It's very useful."</p><p>"I have no problem with it." Ahsoka told him, "Whoever it was is probably long dead."</p><p>"That's....cheerful." Lance said. </p><p>They ran into a couple of battle droids. Ahoska sliced them to pieces while Lance cut one up and took its gun. They ran into the hangar and jumped into the ship where the troopers were. </p><p>"Did you get a call out to Master Kenobi or Master Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>"They should be coming to pick us up if we can get out of here." Fives reported.</p><p>"Good, let's get out of here." Ahsoka said.</p><p>The ship lifted off the ground, but the droids started firing.</p><p>"Raise the shields!" Rex yelled, as he ran for a gun turret.</p><p>"Go, go, go!" Ahsoka yelled.</p><p>The ship flew out of the hangar and into space. There were enemy fighter ships everywhere. </p><p>"Engage the hyperdriv--"</p><p>The ship rocked as a blast hit them.</p><p>"Hyperdrive is out." A trooper called from the cockpit, "But we have Republic ships coming out of hyperspace."</p><p> Three giant triangle shaped ships came out of nowhere and started to fire at the ships that were attacking them. A new voice came over the radio.</p><p>"Heya, Snips, looking to get out of trouble?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome to the Republic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It was a simple mission, Snips. So tell me, how did you manage to run Grievous on a simple supply run?" A man with brown hair and glow stick of death on his belt asked Ahsoka.</p><p>"I didn't mean to run into Grievous, Master, he just surprised us." Ahsoka protested.</p><p>As the two bantered back and forth,  Lance turned to Rex before asking, "Who is that?"</p><p>Rex frowned at him, "That's General Skywalker. How do you not know that? He is one of the best Generals the Jedi have."</p><p> Lance sighed, "It's a long story."</p><p>General Skywalker turned to face Rex and Lance.</p><p>"Rex, good to see you're----- Who are you?" He asked Lance.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I'm Lance. I was on the ship and escaped Ahsoka and Rex." Lance explained.</p><p>"Why were you on Grievous' ship? And why do you have a lightsaber?" Skywalker asked becoming suspicious.</p><p>"I stole this from Grievous. It was useful, because I have a little sword training and Grievous destroyed the gun I had. As for why I was on his ship, that's a long story." Lance admitted.</p><p>"Can you tell me the story?" Skywalker asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Lance you promised that you would tell me when were out of the cell." Ahsoka chimed in.</p><p>"Alright, but afterwards you have to answer my questions, because I am really clueless here." Lance told them, "I'm from another reality, and......."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You would have us believe that you pilot a giant mechanical cat, when paired with four other cats turns into a huge droid that can cut through ships." Skywalker said with an incredulous look on his face, "And the reason we have never seen this robot or species of aliens you have mentioned is because you're from another reality, which the giant robot cat teleported you from."</p><p>"That about sums it up." Lance said nodding, "But instead of looking at me like I'm crazy you could try to hide your disbelief. My reality isn't nearly as weird as this one. I mean, I saw Ahsoka use the force and now I understand what Jedi are, but if you walked up to someone in my reality and said, 'Hi, I have these powers from something that surrounds all of us.' You would be locked up in a mental hospital."</p><p>"I believe you." Ahosoka said then saw the look Skywalker was giving her, "What! It's too ridiculous not to be true, it's not like it's easy to make up something that detailed on fly."</p><p>"You should listen to your padawan, Anakin. He's telling the truth."</p><p>Lance whirled around, reaching for a gun that wasn't there. Behind him was man carrying yet another glow stick of death, he gave off a kindly air and had a beard.</p><p>"Uh, not to be rude, but who are you?" Lance asked.</p><p>"I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Master Kenobi introduced himself, "Now that you are free from Grievous, what do want you to do?"</p><p>"I obviously can't go to my family, so I could help you as a pilot if you need it." Lance suggested.</p><p>"You would have to train with us." Rex warned.</p><p>"Don't have a problem with it. I don't have much to do for twenty years until the portal opens again, so I might as well do some good with my time here." Lance said.</p><p>"Welcome to the Republic."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hostage Crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had been doing pretty well considering the fact that he was stuck in an alternate reality. He was getting along with the clones. While he was training, Lance was also learning about the galaxy he was in and the Clone Wars.</p><p>Lance had fought in a few minor skirmishes with clones and proved that he was an excellent soldier. Every time Lance was on Coruscaunt, he would have lightsaber training with either Ahsoka, Kenobi, or whoever was available to teach him.</p><p>The reason the Jedi Counsil taught Lance was because they felt they should look after him because he had help rescue Ahsoka, as well as the fact that they didn't think he should be running around with a lightsaber and not know how to use it. They also sent him on on small errands to to pick up people of importance and escort them to the Jedi Temple or other places when needed.</p><p>Today he was sent to escort Senator Organa around because he had a threat hanging over his head. Right now, he was using the bathroom while Senator Organa talked with the other Senators about the new Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill.</p><p>As Lance walked out of the restroom to meet Senator Organa in the atrium the lights started flickered then went out.</p><p>"That's not right." Lance said looking around then quickly and quitley hurrying toward the atrium.</p><p>"I am Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo and I demand you release us." Lance heard the female Senator say from where he was hiding.</p><p>Lance shook his head.</p><p>"They ain't gonna do that lady." He muttered.</p><p>Then shots were fired at the opposite side from where Lance was hiding. Someone ran around toward Lance causing the bounty hunters to see that he was there, effectively blowing his cover.</p><p>Luckily, Lance recognized the figure the bounty hunters had been chasing. It was General Skywalker. He may not trust Lance, but at least now Lance wasn't alone. Lance ran after Anakin.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked Lance as they ran.</p><p>"I was tailing Senator Organa," Lance said firing two shots at the robots following them, "He told me to take a break while he went to talk to the other Senators about some Bill or something ."</p><p>"That's great timing."</p><p>"I know right? Do you have your, uh.." Lance trailed off making gestures with his hands.</p><p>"My what?" Anakin asked as they made it into an office.</p><p>"Your, you know, la barra brillante de muerta?" Lance asked only getting a confused look from Anakin.</p><p>Getting irritated Lance pulled the lightsaber he had stolen from Grievous from his boot.</p><p>"Your, what ever the hell this thing is called." Lance said, "I forget what it's called. Why are there so many things I can't remember?"</p><p>"A lightsaber? And, no, I don't have mine." Anakin admitted as he opened a line to the Chancellor.</p><p>"Here you can borrow---" Lance offered, but the Chancellor came on, distracting Anakin before he could accept the lightsaber.</p><p>Jedi and Chancellor talked until bounty hunters came into check the room. Anakin did something weird with the force that Lance still didn't understand, but it go the bounty hunters out of their room.</p><p>"I'm going to the main computer room to try to get the security system off line." Anakin informed Lance.</p><p>"I guess that means I'm making a distraction away from you to help you get in?" Lance asked.</p><p>"No, I'm going by myself while you----wait, that's actually better then plan I had." Anakin begrudgingly admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, so do you want," Lance trailed off as Anakin ran toward the computer room, "The lightsaber. Apparently he doesn't"</p><p>Lance sighed and ran in the other direction. Luckily and unluckily Lance immediately ran into a couple of bounty hunters.</p><p>"Hi." Lance said before starting to shoot them.</p><p>Lance was evenly matched with the bounty hunter, but unfortunately a semi-bald women came up behind him. It was good that Pidge had tried to sneak up on Lance like this many times before, so he was prepared.</p><p>Despite this, the women still managed to steal this gun from his grip while he turned around.</p><p>"Surrender now, and we just might let you live." The women threatened Lance.</p><p>Lance grinned.</p><p>"I just love it when women take control. As pretty as you are, I don't go for people who steal my stuff."</p><p>"You're weaponless, you're coming with us." A male pirate hissed.</p><p>"Aww, you jealous?" Lance teased, "Fortunately for you, I don't have a preference with genders. Unfortunately for you, that also applies to weapons."</p><p>Lance drew his lightsaber and started to fight the hunters.</p><p>"Put your weapon down or we'll kill Skywalker." A blue man told Lance holding a gun to Anakin's unconcious head.</p><p>"What the fuck, I thought he was supposed to be some great general or something." Lance muttered while tossing his lightsaber into a pool behind him.</p><p>Why did the have a pool in a Senate building?</p><p>Lance was lead to the atrium where he saw the other Senator Organa and some other people. Lance saw sometime of aquatic species among the hostages, so that's why they needed a pool.</p><p>"Hi, Senator. You sure have great timing when you let your guard take a break." Lance said to Senator Organa.</p><p>"Whoever you are, this is no time to be making jokes." A women hissed at Lance, he recognized her voice as Senator Amidala.</p><p>He was also painfully reminded of Allura, but he shoved that down because this lady was way to old for him, she was like twenty-fiveish.</p><p>"We found the little Jedi wandering the halls." The blueish-lady informed the blue man.</p><p>"Well, the I suppose I should tell you the same as the Senators, if you so much as breath on these lasers, this entire room goes up in smoke." The blue man advised.</p><p>Then the group of bounty hunters left the room.</p><p>"I'm not waiting to get blown up again." Lance mumbled as he pulled up one a holocomputer Pidge had gifted him with and started to pull on her hacking lesson as he dealt with the bombs.</p><p>"What do you mean again?" Senator Amidala asked him while still trying to wake Anakin.</p><p>"Shut up, this isn't as easy as it looks." Lance hissed, "I'm not the gremlin."</p><p>Amidala looked confused, but she stopped talking.</p><p>"Got it!" Lance cried as the lasers nearest the door went out, "Everyone go! Go! Go!"</p><p>The Senators stampeded toward the door while he and Senator Organa dragged Anakin out of the room.</p><p>"We need to get out of this area," Lance said still dragging Anakin, "Those bounty hunters are probably going to blow up the room any time now."</p><p>Amidala was still dangerously close to the doors.</p><p>"I know, but we should-----" Padme stopped because she could hear beeping.</p><p>"Get down!" Lance yelled and tackled Padme because he was wearing armor and more likely to survive this type of blast than she was.</p><p>Conveniently Anakin woke up just as the bomb went off a few feet in front of him. As soon as the smoke lessened he could see Lance still protecting Padme.</p><p>Anakin smiled, "You're did good kid."</p><p>"Not a kid," Lance muttered while checking the his body over for injuries, "But, I'll take the compliment."</p><p>Bail sighed, "I'm just glad this hostage crisis is over."</p><p>Padme smiled, "I'm glad we all got out alive."</p><p>"Yeah, enough with the bonding moment. Does anybody know where I can get a new gun? Or if lightsabers will still work after being dropped in a pool?"</p><p>The two Senators and General laughed at Lance.</p><p>"What?! It's an honest question!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. There is a Fine Line Between Love and Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was not doing well. Lance had been lost on his watch. The only thing that made him feel better was that they had Shiro back. However, even that had its drawbacks because the Black Lion didn't recognize Shiro as her paaldin, so they were still down one paladin.</p><p>And to put the cherry on this wonderful mess, Lotor had gotten away with the transreality comet, the only they could think of that might be of some help to get Lance back early. So, yeah Keith was fan-fucking-tastic.</p><p>He was in the process of demolishing a training bot when Shiro walked in.</p><p>"What did that ever do to you?" Shiro asked Keith casting the bot a glance.</p><p>"Nothing," Keith grumbled, whipping sweat off his forehead.</p><p>He was about to start another level before Shiro spoke.</p><p>"How are you doing?"  </p><p>"I'm fine." Keith said dismissively, starting another level.</p><p>Shiro began to help him with his black bayard.</p><p>"Sure, Keith, you're fine, but if you need someone to talk to about loosing a member of your team, I'm always here." Shiro said slicing through a bot. </p><p>The level was cleared, but the two black paladins started another one.</p><p>"How did you get over the fact that you lost someone when you were supposed to be in charge?" Kieth asked dodging blows from the bot he was facing.</p><p>"I told Pidge how sorry I was. I had to except that there was nothing I could have done." Shiro admitted.</p><p>"Oh, god." Kieth said suddenly stopping and nearly getting killed by a bot, but Shiro cut it in half, "What the hell do I tell his family? They're going to hate us."</p><p>Keith sank to the floor because Shiro had just killed the last bot.</p><p>"End training sequence." Shiro called out and sat next to Keith.</p><p>"And the only thing Lance would ever talk about was his family and how much he wanted to see them again. What are we going to tell them Shiro?" Keith asked frantically.</p><p>"The truth, Keith. Lance isn't dead. You have to remember that, you'll see him again in twenty years." Shiro consoled him.</p><p>"But twenty years is a long time." Kieth protested, "Will he even want to see us? It our fault that he's trapped in that reality with those crazy Alteans."</p><p>Shiro smiled at Keith.</p><p>"You just said that he wanted to see his family. Lance'll just be happy that he can see them again when he gets back. You're awfully concerned about him did something happen between the two of you when I was gone?" Shiro asked playfully.</p><p>Keith's eyes widened.</p><p>"Wh-- no, no, no, no. I nothing like that happened. Why would you think that?" Kieth spluttered turning red.</p><p>"Because there's a fine line between love and hate." Shiro deadpanned, "You're very gay."</p><p>"You're only right about one of those things." Keith mumbled.</p><p>"Just wait you wait, when Lance comes back he'll be the same, but different." Shiro said, "Twenty years can change a person, but most of the time its for the better."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was having a pretty good day, but then Anakin summoned him to the Senate building, and when there anything involving Anakin Skywalker, Lance just assumes his day is going to go to shit. Lance doesn't have a problem with Anakin, but if all the stories the clones tell are true the guy is just a bad luck. As he approached the office that he was supposed to meet Anakin, Lance heard angry voices.</p>
<p>"I do not need any extra protection! Mandalore has remained out of the war so far, and this is a purely democratic mission! The Jedi are needed more on the battlefield than protecting me" Padme Amidala stated angrily.</p>
<p>Lance cleared his throat and knocked on the wall. Everyone gigantic office turned to look at him. </p>
<p>"Is this a bad time?" He asked.</p>
<p>"No, Lance come in," Anakin said beckoning him in, "You're just on time. The Chancellor and I were just discussing the issue of the Senator Amidala's safety when going to Mandalore."</p>
<p>Lance caught the eye of the the Chancellor, who was sitting behind a enormous desk, and repressed a shudder. There was nothing off putting about the man, but something just didn't sit right Lance.</p>
<p>"You're suggesting I take Lance?" Amidala asked, "I just said I don't need any Jedi----"</p>
<p>"I'm not a Jedi." Lance cut in, "I may have a lightsaber, but I'm not a Jedi."</p>
<p>"Regardless of whether or not you are a Jedi, you have proved yourself an excellent soldier and during that hostage crisis, you protected Senator Amidala most admirably," The Chancellor said, "We are asking you to accompany to Senator to Mandalore and keep her safe."</p>
<p>Lance shrugged.</p>
<p>"Sure, I wanted to see more of this universe. We weren't going on any important mission any time soon were we?" Lance directed the question at Anakin.</p>
<p>Anakin shook his head, "We can survive without our sharpshooter for a few days."</p>
<p>"It seems that is settled." The Chancellor said, "You should prepare for trip."</p>
<p>Lance nodded and left, but he did not miss the looks that were being passed between Padme and Anakin. Oh, there was definitely something going on between those two.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"So, what's Mandolare like?" Lance asked, spinning in his chair next to Padme.</p>
<p>"It's very beautiful, but very hard to live on except for the city." Padme informed him, " They have a no weapons policy in the city, so you must leave all of them on the ship. We are going to meet my friend, the Duchess of Mandalore."</p>
<p>Lance nodded in response and there was awkward silence between the two.</p>
<p>"I never got to thank you properly." Padme said, "For saving my life."</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, it was no problem." Lance answered hesitantly.</p>
<p>There was more awkward silence.</p>
<p>"What's going on between you and Anakin?" Lance asked trying to make light conversation.</p>
<p>Padme coughed suddenly red faced, "Nothing! Why would you think that?"</p>
<p>"Because the way you two were fighting was how my mom and dad fight. Especially when my mom was sick and wouldn't rest." Lance explained.</p>
<p>"There's nothing going on between us!" Padme insisted.</p>
<p>"Uh-hu, sure. If I travel with just the two of you make sure to keep it down." Lance said snickering.</p>
<p>Padme spluttered, but smiled knowing Lance wouldn't say anything.</p>
<p>"We're coming up on Mandalore now. " Padme informed Lance.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>"This is horrible." Duchess Satine said walking out of the hospital, "All of these children sick and there is so little we can do." </p>
<p>"We'll find a way to help them" Padme reassured her, "Don't lose hope."</p>
<p>Satine turned to Lance, "This is a long shot, and I'm almost sure it would be nothing, but do you think you check out Death Watch to see if they have any involvement? It should be relatively easy for you since you have no allegiance to my administration."</p>
<p>Lance nodded, "Of course, I don't want anything to happened to those kids. What do you want me to do?"</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>Lance was kneeling in front of the head of Death Watch and the of House of Vizsla, his hands bound. </p>
<p>"You dare come here and ask excuse us of poising children?" The Pre Vizsla boomed.</p>
<p>"No," Lance said definitely, "I just wanted to know if you had any leads on what might have happened to them. I wasn't accusing you. The only thing I want is for those kids to get better."</p>
<p>The woman with red hair stared down at Lance, pity in her eyes.</p>
<p>"These children are not ours, it is not our problem. Take him to the dungeon." Pre Vizsla ordered.</p>
<p>Lance was thrown into a cell. He sighed. Why did he keep getting into these situations? Suddenly, the door to his cell opened. It was the woman with red hair. She had a full suit of Mandalorian armor in her arms.</p>
<p>"Death Watch didn't do anything, since you have no allegiance to the Duchess' rule. I'm going to help you escape." She said getting straight to the point, "Put this on."</p>
<p>Lance took the armor from her and started dressing in it. He had left his paladin armor back on Corasaunt because he kept getting weird looks for wearing it. No on in this reality had that kind of armor.</p>
<p>"Thank you Miss..." he trailed off.</p>
<p>"Bo-Katan." She informed him. "I'm only doing this because I know I wouldn't want my family sick like all of those children."</p>
<p>Lance nodded. This armor was surprisingly comfortable.</p>
<p>"Can I keep this?" He asked.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan looked at him oddly, "I suppose."</p>
<p>Lance grinned.</p>
<p>------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Senator Amidala, I apologize for my absence, but it looks like you had everything under control." Lance said looking happily at the children who were recovering now that the doctors knew what was causing their illness.</p>
<p>"It was no problem Lance. I'm just glad you're okay." Padme said smiling at Lance.</p>
<p>"It was a lot harder than you guys made it out to be." Lance said quietly, "But there are some okay people in Death Watch. She got me out and let me keep some armor."</p>
<p>Duchess Satine nodded, "Nothing is purely good or evil, there is always some corruption or some goodness."</p>
<p>"We must go." Padme said, "Lance is needed on Corasaunt, something about Feluica."</p>
<p>"Thank you both so much." Duchess Satine said.</p>
<p>"Any time. " Lance said smiling as he got in to the space craft.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Padawan Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you snuck into a secret base specifically made to hold Jedi, after being frozen in carbonite, and made history in being the first people to ever break out of the Citadel?" Lance asked impressed, "All I did was get captured by Death Watch."</p><p>"You did what?" Ahsoka asked surprised.</p><p>"You two can catch up later," Anakin interjected, "We're about to go into battle, remember?"</p><p>"Just trying to ease the tension Skyguy." Ahsoka said, smiling.</p><p>Anakin looked like he was going to say something, but stopped himself as the ship landed and the doors opened, throwing them into battle. Ahsoka and Anakin ran first, followed by Rex and Lance. Anakin cut through all of the droids, making a path toward the base that they were attacking.</p><p>"Ahsoka! Lance! Take Rex and a few other troopers and go around to the back of the base. I'm going to make sure they stay focused on me" Anakin yelled while deflecting lasers with his lightsabers.</p><p>"You heard him." Ahsoka yelled, "C'mon Rexster, Blue."</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes, but ran after Ahsoka.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask," Lance whispered, as they moved around to the back of the base where there were little to no droids, "Why don't Jedi wear armor? Isn't that really dangerous?"<br/>
"That is a really good question." Ahsoka said, "I have no idea."</p><p>"Let's talk about this later, when we might not get killed." Rex suggested.</p><p>Lane nodded and fell silent as they got closer to the base. He check his blasters before they got out of the foliage and noticed he was low on ammo, and he had already used every other cartridge he had brought with him. Lance sighed under his breath holstered his blasters and pulled out his lightsaber. Lance really missed his bayard with its unlimited amount of ammo.</p><p>The clones got to the wall first and used their grappling hooks to ascend as Lance and Ahsoka covered them. Lance grabbed a grappling hook when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck. He looked over at Ahsoka. She had her lightsabers out, so Lance lit his too.</p><p>"What is it?" Lance asked looking at her.</p><p>"I don't know. I just feel like we're being watched." Ahsoka said edging towards the grappling hooks.</p><p>"We need to go." Lance said, looking up at the wall, "We can't leave Rex up there by himself."</p><p>"You go, I don't need the hook. I'll watch as you go up."Ahsoka said, clearly still on edge.</p><p>Lance nodded, not particularly happy, but he knew that they needed to move. He started to climb the wall, but as soon as he got three feet up he was hit with something that shocked him and he yelled in pain. Hearing Ahsoka's screams, he guessed whoever shot him got her too. The electricity reached its peak and Lance passed out.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Trandoshan that had shot the two of them chuckled.</p><p>"Two Jedi younglings, this must be my lucky day." He hissed.</p><p>The hunter, for some reason pulled Lance's paladin helmet off and tossed it over to where the teens' lightsabers had fallen. He threw Ahsoka over his shoulder, grabbed Lance by his arm, and took them both away into the forest.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Anakin was standing victorious at the top of the newly captured droid base, expecting to be joined by Ahsoka, Lance, and Rex any minute. But, it was only Rex that met him.</p><p>"Rex, where are Ahsoka and Lance?"</p><p>"I don't know, I thought they were with you." Rex said, "I haven't seen them since we came over the wall."</p><p>Anakin tried not to panic, there could be plenty of reasons why his padawan and their friend couldn't be found.</p><p>"I want a perimeter sweep, find them." Anakin ordered.</p><p>The clones hurried off, anxious to find their friends.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lance groaned as he got up. He was really becoming tired of people shocking him into unconsciousness.  Then Lance hit his head on something. He looked around and saw that he was in a cage. </p><p>A fucking cage!</p><p>"Hijo de puta, te matare aquellos folladores quein me puso en una jaula." Lance hissed.</p><p>"Lance?" </p><p>Lance turned and saw Ahsoka in another cage.</p><p>"Do you know where we are?" She asked.</p><p>Lance shook his head.</p><p>"Does anyone know where we are?" Ahsoka questioned raising her voice.</p><p>At this Lance realized that they were not alone. More teens were in cages all around them. Most of them looked terrified or defeated.</p><p>"They wanted to hunt us." A blue twi'lek said.</p><p>Suddenly, the bottoms of the cages opened, spilling the teenager out onto a beach. The ship immediately starting firing at them, hitting and killing a few of the kids. Lance and Ahsoka took cover behind the trees and run into the forest leaving the ship behind. They don't stop running for a while. When they do it's only to catch their breath.</p><p>"This is bad." Ahsoka said breathing heavily.</p><p>Lance nodded in agreement.</p><p>There was a cracking of a branch and the two of them whipped around. It was three teenagers, a Cerean, a Twi'lek, and a human. </p><p>"Come with us if you want to live."  The human girl said.</p><p>"Why should we?" Ahsoka said, still on edge.</p><p>"Because we were Jedi younglings too." The girl said</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>Lance and Ahoska heard out Kalifa, O-Mer, and Jinx's story, after a day of seeing other kids being killed. Now, Ahsoka was trying to convince them to fight against the Trandoshans.</p><p>"What do you say?" Ahoska asked Lance, "Will you come with me to take the base?" </p><p>"I will, but I don't think we have to make them come," Lance said gesturing at the three teens, "If they don't want to come they don't have to."</p><p>"We never said that." Jinx said standing up.</p><p>"It sure sounded like you did." Lance said, not accusingly, but with a tone of challenge in his voice.</p><p>"I'm coming." Jinx said, "If there's any chance I'm going to take it."</p><p>"Me too." O-Mer confirmed.</p><p>"I can't let you two go by yourselves." Kalifa sighed, "Count me in too."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next morning the five teenagers left their hide away to try to find the Trandoshan base and find a way to attack it.</p><p>"Guys, " Lance hissed looking up into the sky, "I think we have a problem."</p><p>Everyone followed Lance's gaze to the ship floating in the sky. The Trandoshan base.</p><p>"That is certainly an issue." O-Mer said.</p><p>There was the sound of an alarm.</p><p>"That's another problem." Kalifa said, watching as Trandoshans started to leave the base on a mini ship, "Run!"</p><p>They four teenagers ran trying to avoid the Trandoshans, but it wasn't fair, as the Trandoshans had transport and the Jedi younglings, plus Lance, did not.</p><p>"Split up!" Ahsoka cried and ran in one direction with Kalifa, while Lance, Jinx, and O-Mer ran in the opposite way.</p><p>The boys dodged in and out of trees until they were a safe distance away from the Trandoshans and were able to make back to their hideout.</p><p>"That went well," Lance said sarcastically, "I really wish I hadn't left my bed that night at the Garrison."</p><p>Jinx frowed at Lance, "The Garrison? I thought you were a padawan." </p><p>"It's a really long story, but I guess I could tell you while we're waiting for the girls to....." Lance trailed off seeing Ahoska trudging in with a very defeated and hopeless looked.</p><p>"No." O-Mer said quietly, "No, no, no."</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Ahoska whispered.</p><p>Jinx inhaled sharply and retreated to another part of their tree, as did O-Mer. Lance went up to Ahsoka and, after a moments hesitation, hugged her, like he would one of his younger sisters when they were upset. Lance was upset as well. He had liked Kalifa. In the brief time he had known her she had shown that she was smart and strong. If anyone deserved to make it out she had.</p><p>These sons of bitches were going to pay for what they had done. Lance knew the padawans wouldn't take revenge because of some Jedi philosophy, and Lance respected that. But that didn't apply to Lance because of all the things he was, a pilot, paladin, sharpshooter, soldier, brother, friend, a Jedi wasn't one. And Lance was okay with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that after corruption in Clone Wars Ahsoka is still 14, but for this story's purpose, she is 16.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wookie Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The ship is taking to much damage we won't be able to use it to escape!" Lance yelled at her from where he was taking shelter from the angry Trandoshan shooting at them.</p><p>"I know! I know! We need to get out of here! And bring the Wookie with us." Ahoska called back.</p><p>The two teenagers scrambled out of the cockpit of the ship followed by the wookie that had been trapped on board. </p><p>"Run!" Lance called to O-Mer and Jinx.</p><p>The group of five ran for cover as the drop ship collapsed onto the beach. As you can see the young Padawan's new plan of escape had not gone well. The plan had been to steal the drop ship to escape or relay a message, but there was nothing the damaged ship could do now, so it the mission had turned into a kind of impromptu rescue of a wookie.</p><p>Now that three padawans plus Lance and the wookie, whose name, according to Ahsoka's translation, was Chewbacca, were safe, they were able to listen to Chewie's story. Apparently, he had been hunting with his family when the Trandoshans had grabbed him. Most fortunately for the small group, Chewie thought that he could create a transmitter from parts on the drop ship in order to signal his home planet of Kashyyyk for help.</p><p>"I won't be much help with that." Lance admitted, "I am have little luck with building things, but I could help distract whoever will be guarding the ship."</p><p>"Guarding?" O-Mer question, confused, "But it cannot fly. Why would they waste time guarding scrap?"</p><p>"Because they're smarter than they look, which is saying a lot." Lance said, smirking, "They've noticed that we have gotten bolder, and they want revenge because Ahsoka killed the son of the guy who's in charge. The hunters don't want to risk us escaping before they've had revenge."</p><p>"That is most unfortunate." Jinx commented.</p><p>Chewie roared out something in wookie.</p><p>"He's right," Ahoska agreed, "We need to be stealthy. Let's just hope it's not heavily guarded."</p><p>They group of five survivors waited until sundown head back to the drop ship. Fortunately for the young Padawan's the down ship was not well guarded, only a single sniper was on the job. Jinx, O-Mer, and Lance went to take care of the sniper, while Ahsoka and Chewie went to retrieve the necessary parts. </p><p>"Do we take prisoners?" Lance asked looking at the unconscious Trandoshan at their feet, "I mean, I'm not a Jedi and I really have no problem killing him after everything he has done to kids like us."</p><p>Jinx and O-Mer looked at Lance in surprise.</p><p>"I forget that you are not a Padawan." Jinx remarked, "You have a strong Force signature, similar to a Padawan, but not enough that you are Force sensitive."</p><p>"Thanks?" </p><p>"Guys we got all the parts we need to---" Ahsoka noticed the unconscious Trandoshan, "Do you think we should take him with us?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think we should. Here I'll take the box of parts and you take the limp, knocked out, reptile, hunter." Lance said to Chewie as he looked into the parts that had been scavenged, "The two of you are real McGyvers aren't you?"</p><p>The last comment got him confused looks from all four aliens.</p><p>"Right," Lance said nodding, "Different universe, different culture. Anyway let's get back to our tree so you guys can build this."</p><p>"Different universe?" O-Mer whispered to Ahsoka.</p><p>"It's a long story."</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"It does not work! Like every other thing we have tried. The only way to escape this planet is to take the fight to them!" Jinx yelled after the transmitter had failed, "I say we use him to get to the hunters fortress and take them down."</p><p>"I will go with you Jinx." O-Mer announced, "It's not like I have anything left to lose."</p><p>"I would like to wait a little bit longer, but I'm not letting you two go on your own." Ahsoka stated with determination.</p><p>"Like hell you all are going with out me." Lance said.</p><p>Chewie roared in agreement.</p><p>With everyone concurrence, the five set out set out to infiltrate the Trandoshan's base. When they were close to where the hunter's fortress was hovering, the teens woke up their captive, who immediately started to struggle.</p><p>"You will stop struggling," Jinx said waving his hand in front of the reptile's face.</p><p>"I will stop struggling." The hunter parroted.</p><p>"You were temporarily incapacitated and now you need a pod to pick you up."</p><p>"I was temporarily incapacitated and now I need a pod to pick you up."</p><p>"You will call the pod now."</p><p>"I will call the pod now." </p><p>The Trandoshan raised his com to his mouth and called for a pod. From the conversation, the other hunters were not happy with the teens captive, but they agreed to send a pod regardless.</p><p>Ahsoka looked at the boys as the pod came into view, "Ready?"</p><p>All four nodded. </p><p>The pod hovered near where the captive hunter was standing. The Padawan immediately attacked it, kicking the hunter who had come to save his brethren off into the foliage. </p><p>"Go, go, go." Ahsoka yelled as the teens flew the pod away from the Trandoshans and towards the fortress.</p><p>The hunters aboard the fortress were surprised as the pod crashed onto the deck. The teens took advantage of the shock and took down the closest reptiles immediately. Lance stole guns from one of the downed lizards. He tossed one to Chewbacca. It looked like the teens were making headway, but that was before the lead Trandoshan, Garnac, started to fire at them from above.</p><p>"Can you get me up there?" Ahsoka questioned Jinx and O-Mer.</p><p>The other two Padawans nodded.</p><p>"Ready, go!" Ahoska yelled launching herself into the air jumping higher than any normal Togruta, but still falling short of the balcony before O-Mer's and Jinx's Force push kicked in.</p><p>Seeing Ahsoka, Garnac fled into the ship, while that helped somewhat, the boys were still quickly outflanked and pushed to the edge of the ship.</p><p>"It has been an honor." O-Mer said to the three boys next to him.</p><p>"Likewise." Jinx nodded.</p><p>Lance swallowed and nodded. He was going to make a stand. Just because his stolen gun was low on bolts did not mean he couldn't help. Suddenly, there was a wookie roar that did not come from Chewie, though he did roar back in response. </p><p>Wookies descended from who knew where and who cared. All the boys knew was that the wookies had the high ground and the Trandoshans were out gunned.</p><p>"You beautiful hairy genius!" Lance yelled at Chewbacca.</p><p>There was a crash and an awful splattering noise and everyone's head turned toward the source. Garnac had taken a header from the balcony, most likely caused by Ahsoka, as she was standing by the railing, and was dead. Like the countless other younglings he had hunted. Ahsoka smiled wearily at the boys on the lower deck. </p><p>They had survived.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Padawans, Lance, and Chewbaccca all meet up with Jedi masters on who knows where. As Ahsoka had a joyful reunion with Anakin, Lance lingered off to the side.</p><p>"Something on your mind, young one?" Master Koon asked Lance.</p><p>"It's hard to believe that anyone of any species could be so horrible as to hunt teenagers." Lance said.</p><p>"There is much dark in this universe, and yours I assume. This is one of the main things on your mind. Yes?" Master Koon questioned.</p><p>"Yeah. If I had died on that planet, my family would never have known, neither would the rest of the Paladins. It's not even been year since I got here, and I'm starting to think that I won't get back." Lance admitted, "The worst thing is that I lost my armor. The last thing I have from home."</p><p>"You are wrong there young one." Master Koon said warmly, "You have your memories of your home and you have hope. As long as you have hope that you will get home, you have a chance. Don't give up. The Force sent you here to save you, it would not do that unless you believed you could survive."</p><p>Master Koon patted Lance on the shoulder and walked away.</p><p>"Technically, it was a giant, sentient, robot lion," Lance muttered, then shrugged, "But you know whatever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Wrong Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had been away from Corasant for a couple of months, neck deep in battle droids in the third battle of Mygeeto. He had lead a battalion of clones on one side of the stronghold while Master Dela Billaba and her padawan had flanked the droids from the other side.</p><p>Lance didn't even have the chance to meet her because her injuries had merited a bacta tank immediately. However, he had had the chance to speak with her padawan, Caleb Dume, about Cuba and in this conversation Lance had manage to convince the young padawan that his Master would heal.</p><p>As the ship landed in one of the Temple's hangers Lance bid farewell to Caleb and sat down to fill out his report of the battle because he was one of the commanding officers. If there was one thing Lance missed about home other than the people it was the absence of paperwork.</p><p>When he had finished his arduous task he shucked off his armor and left the Temple heading for the lower levels if Coruscant. As he left, Lance noticed many Jedi in the halls, looking scared and worried. Lance dismissed it, he just helped to liberate a planet he at least deserved some food from his favorite diner before he was sent off world again.</p><p>At least he answered his comm when he disappeared, unlike someone who was named was Anakin Skywalker. Lance's favorite diner resided in the lower levels of Coruscant, a place that looked like a shithole, but had food that could beat the Temple's cafeteria any day.</p><p>He had found it after getting lost one day. Even though it was in the worst part of the planet, all Lance had to do to stay free of blaster bolts was keep his head down, pay with a nice tip, and conceal his weapons. The waiters always made an attempt to keep the customers who tipped well alive so they could come back.</p><p>Lance was calmly eating his soup-like dish when he looked up to see who had entered and nearly spat out his mouthful of food. Ventress, who was not actually surprising they had met a couple time and had come to a verbal agreement that, because she had stepped away from the Sith, as long a she hadn't killed anyone they would leave each other alone, and Ahsoka had entered the diner. Lance knew his day was going to go sideways when Ventress caught his eye and stalked toward him with Ahsoka trailing behind her.</p><p>"Just who we were looking for." Ventress purred.</p><p>"I really miss Earth, and that I could eat without a bounty hunter approaching me." Lance complained taking sip of his drink, "Why are you looking for me? And more importantly what are you two doing together?"</p><p>"You haven't heard?" Ahsoka asked her eye markings rising in surprise.</p><p>"I just got back from the siege of Mygeeto, where the communication is shoddy. I haven't even had time for a shower. I wanted food first." Lance informed her.</p><p>"Hurry it up." Ventress hissed at them, "The longer we stay put, the more chance they have at finding us."</p><p>Lance frowned.</p><p>"Did you two kill someone?"</p><p>"No! The council think I bombed the Temple, this was the only way I could prove my innocence was to break out from a jail cell." Ahsoka protested quietly looking very depressed, "Every one in the council except Obi-Wan and Anakin think I did it."</p><p>"You? Hurt the innocent people that work in the Temple?" Lance scoffed, "No way."</p><p>"At least you believe me." Ahsoka smiled at Lance then her face dropped, "No one suspects that you would meet with me right?"</p><p>Lance nodded as Ventress glanced cautiously around the diner.</p><p>"Good I need you to take a message to Anakin, that I'm okay and I'm narrowing in on the real bomber."</p><p>"Sure I can't do anything else?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded then tensed and got the 'I felt a disturbance in the Force' look.</p><p>"We have to go." Ventress hissed her face mirroring Ahsoka's.</p><p>The two female Force wielders got up calmly and left the diner through the back. Seconds later, two clones walked into the diner. One went up to the bar while the other went around asking questions. Lance finished his soup and got up to leave, his generous tip in place, when the clone stopped him.</p><p>"Did you see either of these two women?" He question showing  holograms of Ahsoka and Ventress in turn.</p><p>"Can't say that I have." Lance said shaking his head, "Have a good day."</p><p>If there was nothing else that came from the trip to another reality, at least it had made him a better liar. Lance made his way quickly to the upper levels and toward the Temple.</p><p>Raising his comm to mouth he spoke, "Anakin are you there? Come in."</p><p>"I'm here." Anakin answered immediately, which was a surprise as it normally took him a few tries to respond, "What is it?"</p><p>"I have something to talk to you about. Where can I find you?" Lance said nonchalantly hoping that Anakin would be able to tell with his Force magic that it was important.</p><p>"My room." Anakin's response was curt.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Lance walked to briskly to Anakin's room and began to knock but the door opened before he could.</p><p>"What is it?" Anakin asked in way of greeting.</p><p>"I saw Ahsoka while I was eating in the lower levels. She said to tell you that she is fine and is close to finding the real bomber." Seeing the look on Anakin's face he added, " No, she didn't say anything else."</p><p>Anakin scowled, "I can't believe that everyone actually suspects Ahsoka."</p><p>"Neither can I." Lance agreed, they sat in silence before chuckling darkly, "All of our lives are so messed up. We fight a war for them then one of the best Commanders we have is suspected for  a bombing."</p><p>Anakin smirked darkly, "I'll hold the bomber while you slit their throat."</p><p>"I don't have your high morals, so I'm okay with that." Lance smirked, "No one messes with my family."</p><p>Just then Lance's comm went off. He listened to it.</p><p>"Damn it! I can't help you. I just go assigned guard duty to the Chancellor for some reason. Call me as soon as you can."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Anakin did call Lance as soon as he could, but he was only just released from his post with barely enough time to say goodbye. After Ahsoka left, Lance requested to be sent to one of the front planets, he felt the need to scrap some clankers. Unsurprisingly, Anakin requested to be sent to the same planet as Lance. Surprisingly, the council approved it, but sent Obi-Wan with them.</p><p>All of them cut down all a record number of droids during the following battles. No one tried to talk to them about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Bad Batch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will somebody please tell me why all of these Yalbecs are trying to eat us?" Lance yelled over the coms, as he peaked up over his cover to shot some Yalbecs.</p><p>"They're trying to mate with us. Wrecker cutting off the Queen's stinger was seen as mating " Tech responded over from his cover</p><p>"That's a whole lot fucking worse." Lance said as he took advantage of Crosshair's mirrors and pulled of a trick shot that decreased the amount of enemies trying to kill them them by at least fifteen.</p><p>"Got that right." Hunter grunted.</p><p>"I wouldn't have cut the stinger off if I knew this would happen." Wrecker called to them sounding apologetic.</p><p>"Bull." Lance said as the rest of the Bad Batch agreed with him.</p><p>Lance and the rest of the Bad Batch ran toward the ship that was finally in range while still shooting at the Yalbecs. Lance jumped into the pilot's seat as the rest scrambled into the back. Since Crosshair already had the reputation as squad sharpshooter, Lance had taken over the role as the almost suicidal pilot that was able to get out of the impossible situations.</p><p>"Hold on boys!" Lance screamed as committed a maneuver that the ship almost definitely not made for.</p><p>"We're gonna die!" Wrecker screamed from the back.</p><p>"Have some faith! " Lance yelled, "Calculating the jump to hyperspace."</p><p>After some more flying that could rival Kieth's in recklessness, Lance made the successful jump to hyperspace. They had a Republic Star-Destroyer to catch up with.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>" Despite the complications, this was another job well done." Admiral Yularen complimented Lance.</p><p>Lance smiled and excepted the praise. Officially, Lance was the Commander of CF-99, but in reality, he knew he was a shit leader so he let Hunter make all of the calls. It made the missions more successful because when Lance had started to work with the Bad Batch, Hunter had known more about the squads strengths and weaknesses than Lance had.</p><p>Ever since Ahsoka had left, Lance it had become more difficult for Lance to spend time with Anakin and Obi-wan. After the initial battle that he had fought in on the front lines when Ahsoka left, the council for some reason had had him as the bodyguard for senators or the Chancellor. Because of the increased amount of time that Lance was spending around the Chancellor, who really creeped him out, and the disaster with Fives, Lance was itching to get back into the field, so he had volunteered for the first mission that was presented to him. A suicide mission commanding CF-99 because someone had noticed that they had no one to report to.</p><p>Lance had been having a great time with the Bad Batch because he was like them. A non-traditional soldier that wasn't a Jedi. He also liked the fact that they never mixed him up with the Jedi.</p><p>"Captain Cody at Anaxes has requested your squad's aid in taking a Cyber Center that will be turning point in the battle." Admiral Yularen informed Lance.</p><p>"Understood. We'll head to Anaxes and form a battle plan with Cody." Lance acknowledged, then turned off the holo-projector and turned to Hunter, "So that's why we had to leave early."</p><p>Hunter smirked, "Let's go fuck up shit at Anaxes then."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Rex, Cody, nice to see you guys again." Lance greeted as he stepped off the ship after the Bad Batch.</p><p>"Wait, you're with them?" Rex questioned, thrown for a loop.</p><p>"Yeah, but for now, it's just going to be whoever is volunteered to go and the Bad Batch, we decided it would be better if I stayed behind. Lightsabers tend to draw attention." Lance informed Rex.</p><p>Since joining the Bad Batch, Lance had gotten more comfortable using his Lightsaber that he had stolen from General Grievous because there was no need for two snipers. And in regard to the mission, Hunter had made the executive decision to leave Lance behind to help the rest of the troops in defending the Republic's shipyards. Lance was okay with that, even though he had initially wanted to be the leader of Voltron, during the Clone Wars he had learned that it was a lot harder than he thought it was to be a leader.</p><p>As the Bad Batch was getting ready to leave Lance called out to them, "If any of you die, I will personally drag you back and kill you myself." </p><p>The Bad Batch all smirked at him and saluted. Lance proudly returned the gesture. They left with Rex, Cody, Jesse, and Kix to storm the Cyber Center. Lance was left with Anakin and Obi-Wan.</p><p>"What's the plan holding the line while they deal with the Cyber Center?" Lance asked.</p><p>"We have to keep using new strategies so that the Seperatist algorithm cannot predict what we are going to do." Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"So basically, we're just throwing whatever we have at them and praying that they haven't seen it before?" Lance questioned wryly.</p><p>Obi-Wan paused for a moment looking for a way to negate that statement, but then fell silent upon realizing that there was not defense. </p><p>"Great." Lance said rolling his eyes, "That just fills me with confidence. I really hope that the Bad Batch comes back soon."</p><p>"You and me both." Anakin agreed, "You'll be with me and the 501st on south side while Obi-Wan and the 212th will take the north."</p><p>"Alright." Lance agreed and added as they walked out of earshot from Obi-Wan, "How's Padme? The last time I saw her she had a small stomach bug."</p><p>Lance had found out about Anakin and Padme relationship because he had had to guard Padme many times, and he had eyes that were not clouded by the expectations of someone being a Jedi. He still had no idea what being a Jedi entailed other than having Force magic and swinging a lightsaber. Apparently,  they were supposed to be pacifists, but since they generals in a war, Lance was understandably confused. </p><p>Back to Anakin and Padme. They were very obvious about their feelings and Lance had finally had enough on the sneaking around. He did not want another occasion like the one time he accidentally walked in on his cousin and his wife, so he confronted Padme and blatantly told her that he knew and didn't care about it, and wouldn't tell. Since then, Padme and Anakin had been a lot more friendly and had treated him like he was family. </p><p>"She's fine, worried about how long I've been out here." Anakin admitted, "How've you been with the CF-99?"</p><p>"Great, actually. They all speak Spanish now because Tech translated it and they learned it. It confuses the hell out of the Seppies." Lance chuckled.</p><p>Anakin smirked as he got into the gunship, "That's sticking to them. You ready for this?"</p><p>Lance cracked his neck, "Let's do this."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Echo's alive?" Lance asked.</p><p>Rex nodded vigorously, "Yes, and being held prisoner at Skako Minor. We need to go get him."</p><p>"If Hunter's cool with it, then I'll commandeer a ship. Good thing about not being a Jedi is that I don't have to listen to them." Lance reassured Rex.</p><p>"I'm coming too." Anakin interrupted. </p><p>Hunter smiled, "Let's go save Echo then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Revenge of the Sith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you doing?" Lance asked the hologram of Ahsoka while he was pacing around his cabin.</p><p>After he had saved Echo from Skako Minor he had gotten a call that told him that he was needed back on Coruscant, naturally Lance had responded.</p><p>"I'm fine, just worried about helping Mandalore." She admitted, "Where are you right now?"</p><p>"I'm on my way back to Corascant, there have been whispers of kidnapping a member of the Senate and Padme requested me as a guard personally. The council approved it, but we were talking about you, I know you're nervous about seeing Anakin again, but he loves you."</p><p>"Am I that obvious?" Ahsoka chuckled.</p><p>"Only to me, parajito." Lance smiled at her, "So tell me what's on you're mind."</p><p>"Someday, you're going to teach me that language." Ahsoka smiled while shaking her head, "I just..... don't know. I feel like I failed him because I left the order. I was never the Jedi people wanted me to be. I mean I wasn't even traditionally chosen to be Anakin's padawan. Anakin always cared but he wanted me to be a Jedi and follow the code------"</p><p>Lance snorted, "You think he'll be disappointed you've strayed from the code? That would be so hypocritical of him, just trust me, he will be so happy to see you. Just, maybe, don't tell him exactly what you were doing on Oba Diah, he will probably flip his shit and go after the Pikes."</p><p>"That's true." Ahsoka admitted, "The wars almost over, do you know what you will be doing when it ends?"</p><p>"I'll probably settle down on a planet somewhere and wait to see if my friends can actually make it back to this dimension. I still want to see my family again." Lance admitted then his comm beeped, "I think we're dropping out of hyperspace, I better go get ready for guarding duty."</p><p>"Thank you for hearing me out Lance," Ahsoka said smiling.</p><p>"Anything for you. Now that you can form attachments you should know that you're like a sister to me." Lance said smiling and was about to sign off with Ahsoka's looking like her heart was expanding, "Shit, I forgot. I left something with Rex, but if you talk to him, I'm sure he'd be willing to share it with you. I can't wait to see you again when this is all over."</p><p>"Yeah," Ahsoka agreed, her eyes filling with emotions, "See you then."</p><p>Lance nodded and signed off. He sighed and leaned back against his seat. He was really looking forward relaxing on a planet and not worrying about a war that he hadn't even wanted to enter. If Lance ever got the chance he to back in time he was going to punch his past self in gut to see if that made him feel better.</p><p>Lance took a few seconds to imagine the warm sunlight on Earth with his family and the rest of the paladins. Maybe after the Clone Wars was over and Padme and Anakin finally came out as a couple he could steal Ahsoka away and force them all to go on a vacation and find somewhere with sun. A knock at the door returned Lance to the cold humming of the ship.</p><p>"Come in," He said, fighting to keep the annoyance out of his voice.</p><p>The door opened and a clone answered, "Sir, we are landing in a hangar near the Senate building so that you can meet with Senator Amidala after the session."</p><p>Lance sighed, stood up, and cracked his neck, he was getting too old for this. How old was he again? Oh right, nineteen, with the last three years of his life spent at war, two in an alternate dimension.</p><p>"Alright, let's do this."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lance had been eating dinner with Padme, his guns and lightsaber at the ready, when the news came through.</p><p>"The Chancellor has been captured by General Grievous!" The holonet announcer exclaimed, "There are speculations that Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With no Fear, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator are getting pulled from battles in the Outer Rim to mount a rescue mission."</p><p>"That's awful!" Padme exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, Ahsoka really could've used the 501st's help on Mandalore. I wonder how they are going to deal with that now." Lance pondered, before noticing Padme's glare, "Oh, you were talking about the Chancellor. Um, yeah, his kidnapping is really bad too."</p><p>Padme sighed, "Remind me again, why you don't like the Chancellor?"</p><p>"I don't know, it don't necessarily not like him. I simply don't trust him. He gives me the creeps." Lances said shuddering, "But, I am glad that you were not the one that was going to be kidnapped for once. I can't imagine an abduction would be good for you in your condition."</p><p>"No, I don't think it would be." Padme agreed, then her eyes widened in shock and she sputtered, "How did you know that? I haven't told anyone!"</p><p>"I have a lot of nieces and nephews and cousins. There is almost always someone expecting in a big family or close community like mine, the symptoms get pretty easy to recognize. You were throwing up when I saw you last and now you're glowing."</p><p>Padme looked down at herself questioningly then sighed, "I guess I don't need to tell you who the father is."</p><p>"It's Anakin."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No surprise there." Lance snickered, "If you haven't told him, I want to be there when you do. Five credits says he faints."</p><p>Padme rolled her eyes, "I am not taking that bet."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Padme and Lance were in the Senate building the next morning. Lance was standing at attention near the door, while Padme was going to paper work. All morning there had been the noise of the battle above the planet, but there was no way that Padme was going to stop working for something as trivial as that. A few hours in, there was a loud crashing and scraping noise that made both people jump.</p><p>"What the fuck was that?" Lance exclaimed as he looked out the window toward the cacophony to see a ship, crash landing into a nearby air strip.</p><p>Padme and Lance shared a look, then said simultaneously.</p><p>"Anakin."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Damn it." Lance hissed while he was acting as look out as Padme broke the news to Anakin and he stayed standing.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It had been a few days since since the chaos of the Chancellor being kidnapped. Lance had gotten a report from Rex that they had recaptured Mandalore, but Maul was still missing, so Ahsoka was too busy to get the call herself. The war looked like it was on its way to end, the only loose string was General Greivous and Obi-Wan was taking care of that at the moment. Lance was relaxing in his guest rooms at Padme's apartment when he heard a knock. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Anakin.</p><p>"Hi," Lance said awkwardly, sensing that something was wrong, "You okay?"</p><p>"Will you protect Padme?" Anakin demanded.</p><p>"Of course! She's like my big sister. Why would think that I wouldn't?"</p><p>"I have to go do something, but if she goes into labor, make sure that she gets to a med-center." Anakin hissed at Lance.</p><p>It might be the lighting, but there was something very wrong with Anakin's eyes, so Lance forewent an sarcasm and promised, "I promise."</p><p>Anakin nodded and stormed away. Lance waited until he was gone and called out for Padme.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause." Padme sniffed.</p><p>"You know, when I said I wanted this place to be more like Cuba, this is not what I meant." Lance muttered to Bail and Padme, "Should I be worried about the Jedi thing?"</p><p>Bail examined Lance, "You almost never use your lightsaber and you don't have the force, as long as you hide your lightsaber now, you should be okay until we can get you somewhere safe."</p><p>"I can't do anything for Ahoska, Obi-Wan, or Anakin and they're most likely dead. I'm not leaving until Padme is somewhere safe." Lance hissed at Bail, while he removed his lightsaber and stuffed it into his boot.</p><p>"Lance!"</p><p>"I know someone who can get you both off planet and to Naboo." Bail told them eyeing the entrance to the senatorial pod.</p><p>"Thank you Bail, Lance, but I can take care of myself." Padme said indignantly.</p><p>"Fine." Lance acquiesced, "But I'm not going until you leave Padme."</p><p>Padme let out a frustrated huff of air, but begrudgingly realized that there was no way that Lance would leave her alone on any planet with Palpatine.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lance was in the ship when it landed on Mustafar. He had expressed his concerns about going to confront Anakin if he really had turned into a serial killer, but Padme had ignored him. He was staying in the cargo bay and saw everything, when Vader started to choke Padme, Lance had had enough.</p><p>He shot at Vader, while yelling the first thing that came to mind, "Fuck you, bastard."</p><p>This gave Obi-Wan the distraction he needed to make his move. Lance darted out of the ship and grabbed Padme and carefully dragged her aboard and pulled her into the med-bay. Lance would have taken off and left Obi-Wan there, but Padme insisted they wait, and despite his better judgement, Lance knew it was not a good idea to argue his a pregnant lady. When Obi-Wan climbed into the ship, Lance sprinted to the cockpit to take off. When Obi-Wan tried to follow, Lance glared at him.</p><p>"Go check on Padme." He snarled, "Then you are going to tell me why the fuck Anakin tried to choke Padme."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't when he saw Lance's face. As Lance guided the ship into hyperspace he let out a choked sob. All he wanted to do was have a quite moment with the people he had come to love in this universe. Now everyone of those people were either most likely dead or worse than dead. When they had settle into hyperspace, Lance let Artoo, who had appeared out of nowhere, take control as he went to see Padme.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lance was holding onto Luke as he talked to Bail, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. Yet another of his friends were gone and Padme hadn't left any instructions for what to do with her children and Lance certainly was not stable enough to care for a child. When the decided what to do about the children, Lance was relieved. Both of the twins would have a chance at a family and a normal life, but the conversation then turned to what the Jedi and Lance would be doing.</p><p>Yoda and Obi-Wan were going into exile and wanted very little part in the war to come due to how badly they had handled the last one. Lance was having trouble figuring out what he wanted. He desperately wanted a break, but he couldn't just stay away from the conflict because that wasn't who he was. Finally, Lance came to a decision.</p><p>"If you need me, come find me. I'm going to take a break. I obviously won't be easy to find, but I can't help anyone if I suffer a mental breakdown." Lance informed Bail in a one-on-one conversation in a hanger next to the ship that Bail was letting him have.</p><p>Bail nodded, sadness reaching his eyes, "This war has made too many children become soldiers prematurely."</p><p>Lance sagged, "Thank you for understanding."</p><p>"I hope you find good fortune Commander," Bail said raising his hand in a salute, "May the Force be with you."</p><p>"And also with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lance Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why was it that most of the time that shit went down, Lance just wanted to eat in peace? Look at his track record, he got the news that Ahsoka was a wanted fugitive when he was eating and most of the time when he got the news that he was on the Chancellor's protection detail when he was in the mess hall. And it happened again on Onderon, all he wanted a meal and then he got caught in the middle of a riot on Empire Day. Then he got picked up with the rest of the rioters and they were on a Star Destroyer heading for an Imperial prison. Fun.</p><p>The only bright side of this was that he actually had gotten to eat some pretty good food. Also the hadn't recognized him as a commander in the Clone Wars, that was nice too, but the food was better. Lance really needed to get out of here before any they reached the prison camp he wanted to be alive if Voltron was really able to make it to this reality, and he had heard that people did not last long in Imperial prison camps.</p><p>Lance knew how he was getting out of the cell, but the problem was that he was going to have to get off of the ship and that was a problem because there was no way they weren't in hyperspace by now. Somehow, Lance had gotten into a cell on his own, and because there had been a lot of people needed to be arrested they hadn't had time to do an extensive search of weapons, so he still had his lightsaber. Which he used to cut into the floor and he dropped down into the next deck. He had landed in a storage unit that was full of Storm Trooper armor and blasters.</p><p>"I take anything bad I ever said about the Force," Lance said taking an appreciative glance around the room, "There is no way that I am this lucky."</p><p>Instantly Lance regretted opening his mouth, that was going to come back and bite him in the ass. He quickly put on the Storm Trooper armor and stepped out of the closet. He needed to find a bunch a Troopers to follow around to make it look like he belonged, if only the armor wasn't so uncomfortable. How did the the quality of armor fall of quickly in six years? Seriously, it sucked compared to Clone Trooper armor because he had occasionally stolen some of the 501st armor and used as a joke. Lance wondered around for a couple of hours in the horrible armor until someone took notice of him.</p><p>"Hey! Trooper!" A Trooper that obviously had some kind of authority yelled at Lance, "The Inquisitor's needs to interrogate a few of the prisoners. Join the squad. We need answers form the rebels before we drop out of hyperspace in thirty minutes."</p><p>"Sir, yes sir!" Lance answered as he moved in the general direction the Trooper had indicated and hoped that whatever the hell an Inquisitor was would not notice him.</p><p>Lance joined the squad, eyed the figure in black that was leading the Troopers, and had to control a shiver. Whoever that Inquisitor was, they gave him the same vibe Palpatine had, just not as strong. Lance really hoped that he wouldn't get noticed until they got out of hyperspace.</p><p>The Inquisitor looked back at the Storm Troopers and sighed in disgust, "I have no need for this many incompetent lifeforms. You and you," They said gesturing at Lance and another trooper, "Stay the rest of you are dismissed."</p><p>Lance took back that he took back everything bad he every said about the Force.</p><p>The Inquisitor stopped in front of a cell, as if to open it, but at the last second they turned and ignited their lightsaber hissing, "Move and die."</p><p>Looking to the ceiling, Lance pulls his mental shields up because now he knows that this is some kind of Sith. They are the only ones dramatic enough to put on that much black for no reason, not to mention the lightsaber. </p><p>The Sith stalked around Lance and the other Trooper while purring, "Both of you are thinking such rebellious thoughts, what was your place to free these people? I assumed it was not going to work. Lord Vader will be pleased-"</p><p>"Eso cabron sigue viveindo?!" Lance exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>The Inquisitor and the other Trooper that was most likely a rebel in disguise looked at Lance like he was crazy. Lance blinked then realized his mistake.</p><p>"I interrupted your monologue sorry, I was just surprised that Vader was still alive. Last I heard that fucker got his limbs cut off in volcano, and you know normally, that is not something that someone can walk off." Lance admitted as an after thought and decided that next time he saw Obi-Wan that he was going to slap him.</p><p>"You know what happened to Lord Vader?" The Inquisitor asked helmet tilting, "You must be a Jedi. It's strange that I cannot sense you in the Force you must have strong shields."</p><p>"Every fucking time, everyone always thinks I'm a Jedi." Lance complained, "I'm not a Jedi. I'm just a dude who wanted to have dinner. I wasn't even rioting, I just got caught in the middle of it."</p><p>"It does not matter," The Inquisitor announced shrugging, "You will still be interrogated."</p><p>"How about no." The other Trooper said as he shot at the Inquisitor, giving Lance enough time to draw his blaster and start running alongside them.</p><p>"You do know that if we aren't out of hyperspace by now we're dead." Lance said casually to the rebel-trooper running next to him.</p><p>"I know, so let's hope that we are and keep heading for the hanger." The Trooper- rebel shot back at him, "And if you are a Jedi, now would be a fantastic time to reveal it."</p><p> "I'm not a Jedi. I only have a lightsaber and I suck at using it while running." Lance admitted at the Inquisitor was gaining on him.</p><p>"Fantastic!"</p><p>The two of them reached a hanger on the and noticed that they were indeed out of hyperspace, meaning that they had a chance, but they also had an angry Inquisitor on their tail, but more Troopers in the hanger to get past. </p><p>"You get a ship and I'll distract the Inquisitor?" Lance asked as the started firing at the Storm Troopers.</p><p>"Fine by me."</p><p>Lance pulled out his lightsaber and took a stance facing the Inquisitor while the rest of the Troopers aimed at the one that was on Lance's side.</p><p>"So you are brave enough to face me," The Inquisitor hissed in amusement then lunged.</p><p>Lance countered with Form IV. He liked to mix the way Allura had taught him how to use an Altean broadsword with typical styles that were taught at the Jedi Temple. It made his moves harder to predict. </p><p>Lance was at best an above-average duelist when it came to any type of sword, so it did not surprise him that he was struggling to keep up as the Inquisitor bared down on him. Lance was backed into a corner when the Inquisitor finally disarmed him and sliced the lightsaber in half. Lance felt a pang as it was destroyed. He was not as attached to it as other Jedi he had know where, but it was of the only things that he had from when he had first entered this reality not had to abandon after Order 66.</p><p>"Any last words?" The Inquisitor asked.</p><p>"How did they kill Captain America?" Lance asked in a German accent and taking advantage of the confusion to fire off two shots from his blaster, which the Inquisitor seemed to have forgotten about because they were trained to deal with Jedi, who did not carry around blasters as well.</p><p>The first bolt hit the Inquisitor in the leg and the second hit a control panel that controlled the mechanisms that held the TIE fighters. the Inquisitor barely had time to move before the TIE crushed them. The only thing that was showed that they had been there seconds before was the circular lightsaber. Lance picked it up and ran to the shuttle were had its door open and was about to take off, while internally thanking Pidge for that incredibly stupid idea.</p><p>As Lance sat down in the other trooper-rebel piloted the ship out of the hanger and began to calculate the jump to hyperspace, "That was crazy. My name's Saw."</p><p>"Lance." Lance offered in return, "I don't think they have noticed that we're not one of them yet. I suggest we hurry."</p><p>Saw gave him a death stare and Lance raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lance was sitting in a small hut on Tatooine, waiting for Obi-Wan to come home. After the debacle on the Star Destroyer, Lance had wanted answers, but he had spent some time with Saw before he left to chew out Obi-Wan. He had some interesting stories about the Clone Wars on Onderon and he had known Ahsoka. Eventually, they had parted, Saw had stayed on Jedha and Lance had gone back to Onderon to pick up his ship and fly to Tatooine.</p><p>Pulling out his blaster to clean it, Lance startled when Obi-Wan walked in. Obi-Wan did not look surprised that Lance was there. He raised his hand in greeting.</p><p>"I though I sensed you. How are you-" Obi-Wan made a funny noise as Lance punched him in the gut.</p><p>"You said that Vader was dead. Why did you lie? Where you afraid that I would join him if I knew he was still alive?" Lance demanded, "I was his friend I had a right to know."</p><p>Obi-Wan straightened up with some difficultly, "I said he was as good as dead. I didn't know that he was still alive."</p><p>"You really are the worst Sith killer ever." Lance said shaking his head, "You keep killing them and they keep coming back as goddamn robots. This is the second time isn't it."</p><p>"Did you really come all this way to complain about prowess at killing Sith?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.</p><p>"Mostly." Lance admitted, "Because it would have been nice to know that I have to a Sith lord to avoid. But I did have another reason."</p><p>He pulled out the Inquisitor's lightsaber and gave it to Obi-Wan, who took it gingerly and examined it. </p><p>"What do you want me to do with this?" Obi-Wan asked, puzzled.</p><p>"I don't you to do anything to it. I just want to know what I can do to change the design because my old one got destroyed." Lance answered Obi-Wan, "And if you have time, I could use some more training."</p><p>"I could train you." Obi-Wan said hesitantly, "But it would take time."</p><p>"I've got nothing better to do." </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lance had stayed on Tatooine much longer than he had planned, but it was okay. The time in the hut had reminded him strongly of Keith. On occasion Lance slipped out to visit tiny Luke, but only when Beru approved it. He also had time to meditate....a lot of time....too much time. Why did Obi-Wan meditate so much?</p><p>Now that Lance knew all that he wanted to know he was heading to his ship, The Lion. Lance had named his ship that because it confused the hell out of people in this reality that didn't know what lions were. As Lance enter the space port someone barreled into him and sent them both sprawling.</p><p>"Watch it!" The man snapped as he got up, was scruffy and his all of his body language screamed that he was an trouble, but the fun kind of trouble.</p><p>"Me watch it?" Lance asked calmly, "You were the one that crashed into me."</p><p>"Right," The stranger said rolling his eyes there was a moan in Shyriiwook from somewhere in front of him, "I'm coming Chewie, you big fuzz ball, calm down.</p><p>"You travel with a wookiee?" Lance asked curiously, peering around the crowd for a look then did a double take, "Wait a fucking second, did you say Chewie?"</p><p>"Yes?" The stranger questioned looking startled.</p><p>"As in Chewbacca?"</p><p>"How did you know that?" The man asked looking incredibly uneasy.</p><p>"We got captured together and hunted down for sport on Wasskah during the Clone Wars." Lance informed him casually as the man sputtered, Lance finally caught sight of Chewie and waved, "Hi, you hairy genius."</p><p>Chewie made a sound of delight upon seeing Lance and crushed him in a hug. </p><p>"Watch the ribs." Lance choked out but enjoyed the hug nonetheless.</p><p>Lance and Chewie dragged the man, who apparently was named Han, along with them to the Cantina. After catching up, Lance left the Cantina with Chewie's comm frequency and Han complaining that Chewie had never told him that he had served in the Clone Wars.</p><p>Lance had no idea what he was going to do when he left Tatooine, but he was most likely going to be something stupid and joining the rebellion sounded like something stupid. </p><p>"Fighting against an oppressive Empire with very little support," Lance sighed and looked into the stars and addressed no one at all while remembering his original reality, "Feels just like old times doesn't it?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First people to notice my very, very small Starkid, reference from Ani and any references to other things gets bragging rights.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Esperanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Altea was bustling with activity. It would be the first time in seventeen years that the Lions of Voltron would fly. Everyone was anxious to see the ships soar when there was no battle to obscure their views of the magnificent ships.</p><p>The war against the Garla had been won, but the bonds between the Paladins of Voltron were stressed. In another universe were Lance had not disappeared, maybe the Paladins would not have had too many arguments over whether or not they could trust Lotor because he was that caused Lance to disappear, which caused Lotor to show his colors early as well as a rift between Allura and the rest of the Paladins. Keith had barely made it back in time to help from a mission from Blades, which he had joined against recommendation and caused even more rifts between the Paladins.</p><p>When Voltron made it back to Earth it had fallen on Keith to tell the McClain family why Lance was not with them. It had nearly broken him to see the grief in their faces when they realized that they best case scenario was that they would lose twenty more years of Lance's life and the worst was that he was already dead.</p><p>When Allura had made her sacrifice to take down Haggar and restore Diabazaal and Altea, it was the final straw for close relationships between the Paladins. They had occasional group video conferences to place what would happen, but the hadn't really become consistent until the twenty year deadline neared completion. As the remaining Paladins planned, they had realized how badly they wanted Lance to be alive and they had all grown closer to the McClain family.</p><p>Pidge had doing the math for twenty years with help from the Olkari and she was ready knew exactly how to get into another reality and back. She was ready to tear any reality to find Lance and bring him back.</p><p>Hunk had been busy reinforcing the the armor on the Lions so that an external shock on any of them would not bring any harm to the pilots.</p><p>Keith had been sorting through his feelings and had acknowledged that, yes he had had feelings for Lance, but he would not let them or anything stop him from bringing all of the Paladins back this time.</p><p>Shiro had gotten married to Curtis and gotten therapy for his PTSD and had convinced the rest of the Paladins to do the same. He still felt guilty that he was not there when Lance had left this reality and was going to his best to never be around a clone again and help Keith make sure that everyone came back.</p><p>Coran did not want to loose another one of his Paladins. He was not going to let anything, much less Alteans who thought that universe needed to be under their control.</p><p>Curtis had not been to another reality before and had not had a chance to met Lance, but he would there was no way that he would let his husband with very little self-preservation instincts go with out him.</p><p>Veronica knew that she was a replacement and had a feeling that the Blue Lion might be cursed seeing what had happened to the last two Paladins. But she also knew that there was no way that a rescue mission for her idiot brother was happening without her. She would be the first in line to smack her little brother for running away to space then getting stranded in another reality, thank you very much.</p><p>This is what was going through the heads of the seven people were sitting in the conference room the day they were going to take off. </p><p>"Everything is ready?" Kieth asked the room at large, he was the one in charge of this mission because he was the one leading when Lance was lost, he felt that he needed to fix his mistake.</p><p>Everyone around the table nodded.</p><p>"I have made the calculations and confirmed them with the Black Lion and the Olkari. We'll have enough power for a round trip, there and back." Pidge informed them, her face grim, "Not to add to the pressure, but this is the only shot we're going to have only one shot to come back unless we want to wait another twenty years. The only reason we can make a round trip this time is because of the planning."</p><p>"We're going to get him back." Hunk said, ever the optimist, "I can't wait to show him all of the new alien foods that I can make!"</p><p>Veronica smiled, "I can't wait for him to see how big his nieces and nephews have grown, after I slap him of course."</p><p>Everyone smiled at that. When all the final logistics were covered, Keith took a deep breath. </p><p>"Everyone ready?" He asked looking over everyone's face.</p><p>They all nodded, knowing the risks and accepting them so that they could bring Lance back. As they were leaving for Lions, Veronica grabbed Keith by the shoulder and held him back.</p><p>"You know none of us McClains blame you for this right? You gave us hope when we had no information before and we're very grateful for that hope." Veronica reminded Keith.</p><p>Keith set his shoulders back, "I know, it's just I failed him, and he was alone for all this time. I am not going to let that happen again."</p><p>Veronica smirked, "I know, because now you have me."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As the Paladins with Curtis and Coran boarded the Lions, alteans and humans alike came out to witness the Lion's flight.</p><p>"Everyone ready?" Keith asked over the coms.</p><p>Sounds of acknowledgement came from all of the Paladins.</p><p>"Let's do this." </p><p>All five of the Lions took off as the people bellow them cheered. The Lions made it past Altea and Diabazaal then into open space before they saw a portal open.</p><p>"Form Voltron!" Keith yelled, "We go in together or not at all."</p><p>The Lions formed the giant mech and entered the wormhole in a flash of psychedelic colors and vanished.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The fleet of Rebel Alliance was having a meeting, it was completely routine, despite the fact that had the three remaining Jedi that they knew of at the meeting. </p><p>Everything was going fine until Ezra screamed, "What the ever loving Kriff!" </p><p>He had been turned away from the holotable and toward the viewport, so he saw the whatever it was before anyone else. The rest of the Ghost crew and the leaders of the Rebel Alliance turned to see the disturbance and their eyes widened as well. The only ones who put anything together were Rex and Ahsoka they exchanged glances.</p><p>Ahsoka couldn't stop the small silent laughter that was coming from her as everyone looked to the two for explanation. </p><p>Rex had no qualms burst out in full body shaking laughs as he said, "That fucker really wasn't kidding was he."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mystery Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks before the meeting where Voltron showed up outside of the meeting of the Rebel Alliance, the crew of the Ghost had an interesting mission.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you want us to what?” Hera asked Bail incredulously.</p>
<p>“I know this sounds incredibly dangerous, but we need to get our operative out. They have too much information for the Empire to discover that they are alive.” Bail explained. </p>
<p>Apparently, a top secret Rebel spy had been captured by the Empire in the middle of a riot. Thankfully, due to the massive amount of people involved in the riot, the Empire hadn’t had time to process the operative and recognize them because they had been very active in the Clone Wars. However, that window of time was closing rapidly and soon the spy would be exposed and killed, unless the Rebellion were able to stage a rescue mission. The only problem was that the operative was being held on Coruscant.</p>
<p>“All of you broke into the Imperial prison on Mustafaar to rescue Kanan. I’m certain that you will be able to pull this off. They are not guarding our operative as securely as they were Kanan and it is most likely that as soon as you cause a distraction they will use it and try to meet you on their own.” Bail pleaded with them.</p>
<p>Hera exchanged glances with the rest of her crew. Kanan's expression was grim and it was clear that he did not want to risk the safety of the crew for some random member of the Alliance. Sabine and Ezra looked excited at the challenge and Zeb seemed to be somewhere between Kanan and Sabine and Ezra.</p>
<p>“What kind of information do they have?” Hera asked, hoping for something that would convince her that this was a stupid plan.</p>
<p>“They discovered what the Imperial project Stardust is, but they were unable to relay what it was before the riot broke out.” Bail explained, “All we know is that it is something big that has been in the works for a very long time, most likely a very powerful weapon. If we want a chance to keep the Rebellion alive we need to know what that project was. It took our operative months of undercover work to get the information. We do not have that kind of time.”</p>
<p>“So you’re confident that if we create a distraction, that this operative is competent enough to escape?” Hera questioned.</p>
<p>“Extremely confident. I’ve known this operative since the Clone Wars. They are extremely ingenuitive. I can smuggle you on the planet and let you know where their safe house is and their ship.” Bail offered, clearly desperate for them to take this mission, “Also Vader and Palpatine are not on Coruscant. They’re on Naboo for the election, it’s another reason why we have to move quickly.”</p>
<p>Kanan's gaze had finally softened just enough and now Hera knew this wasn’t going to be a suicide mission, she agreed.</p>
<p>“We’ll take the mission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crew of the Ghost had quite easily been smuggled onto Coruscant, all they had to do was stay out of sight on the ship that Bail had provided and sneak out when they landed. <br/>Now they were on Coruscant they fully acknowledged that the difficult part would be getting off world. </p>
<p>Hera split the crew of the Ghost into two squads. She, Kanan, and Chopper were going to scout out possible distractions that could be made by the prison while Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb were sent to go check out the operative’s safehouse. Before they split up, Hera had drilled into everyone’s head that they needed to be very careful and stay in contact.</p>
<p>As Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb walked around the lower levels of Coruscant looking for the hole in the wall apartment that was as bad as every house in this slum. </p>
<p>“So who do you think is so great about this spy?” Zeb questioned, “They really can’t be all that. I mean next to you and Kanan.”</p>
<p>Sabine snickered, “Well, to be fair, Ezra and Kanan are not exactly subtle. They are the exact opposite of what a spy is meant to be.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Ezra protested as Zeb chuckled.</p>
<p>Sabine nodded at an apartment that was relatively hidden from the street, “I think that’s it.”</p>
<p>The three Specters approached the apartment door. Zeb used his bulk to hide Sabine as she picked the lock. When the door was opened the three of them walked into the apartment. It was pretty clean for something so shabby on the outside. There was nothing that screamed abnormality and nothing obvious that could help them find who they were looking for.</p>
<p>Zeb grunted as he scanned the room, “You really think that there would be something to help us find this person.”</p>
<p>Ezra nodded as he reached out with the Force, trying to sense something that could help them. His attention was immediately drawn by a very faint singing in the Force that he would not have noticed if he wasn’t very close and hadn’t been concentrating. Ezra slowly approached where the singing was coming from when the Force gave a sharp warning. </p>
<p>Ezra whipped around and saw a figure put a blaster to Sabine’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance once again was caught up in a riot when he was trying to get something to eat. Except this time he was actually doing something important and he desperately had to get out of prison before anyone realized who he was. Lucky for Lance, he was put into the Imperial Prison, which had once been the Republic prison where Obi-Wan had been imprisoned as Rako Hardeen and Lance had listened to Obi-Wan go on and on about his regrets when he had spent time on Tatooine. This had all led to Lance knowing the exact weakness of the prison and how to escape through the creamatorium.</p>
<p>Now Lance had to get back up to his apartment where his stuff was and get off the planet. That was going to be the hard part. Lance was grateful to see his apartment when he got to his level, but he was less grateful when he spotted a Lasat and two human teenagers breaking into his apartment. He groaned, he had really hoped he could get out of the lower levels without stunning anyone. Lance entered his house, pulled out his blaster, and aimed it at the girl teen.</p>
<p>“Will you please get out of my apartment?” Lance asked nonchalantly as the blue haired boy and the Lasat stared at him with hatred at having taken one of their own hostages.</p>
<p>“Let her go!” The boy exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I will just, please, get out.” Lance asked tiredly.</p>
<p>The Lasat growled and Lance groaned internally. Big aliens like that were very hard to beat in hand to hand combat and he really didn’t want to fight, he just wanted them out so he could do his stuff and go.</p>
<p>“We will. We will.” The girl said calmly, despite having a gun to her head was surprisingly calm.</p>
<p>Lance gave her a once over, she was wearing Mandalorian armor that looked like it had Clan Wren symbols on it, which Bo-Katan occasionally associated with.</p>
<p>“Hang on, do you know Bo-Katan?” Lance asked, pulling his blaster slightly away from her head.</p>
<p>All three of the intruders blinked.</p>
<p>“I know her by association.” The girl answered surprised, “But I we’re here because of Bail Organa.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Lance nodded, completely holstering his blaster, “Nice to know he cares. I’m assuming you guys need a way off the planet too?”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait,” The blue haired kid said, holding his hands in a slow down motion, “You’re the Alliance spy? Weren’t you supposed to be, I don’t know, in prison?”</p>
<p>Lance went around Ezra to the hidden compartment that had all of the evidence he needed on project Stardust and his lightsaber. </p>
<p>“I was, but I got out.” Lance informed them, enjoying their shocked faces as he shouldered his bag, “Now we should get out of here before more shit hits the fan. I have a ship that can slip past the major Star Destroyers if we’re careful.”</p>
<p>“Hang on,” The Lasat objected, “We have three more people that came with us. They need to get off planet too.”</p>
<p>“How quickly can they meet us at level 150 hangar alpha beta four?” Lance asked.</p>
<p>Sabine narrowed her eyes, “Quick enough.”</p>
<p>“Great. Tell them and let’s go.”</p>
<p>Zeb began to speak into the communicator, “Specters 1 and 2, this is Specter 4. We found who we were looking for, but we need to meet at level 150 hangar alpha beta four.”</p>
<p>Kanan’s voice came across the communicator, “How did you—. Never mind, we can get there within twenty minutes. Don’t leave without us.”</p>
<p>“Understood. Specter 4 out.”</p>
<p>Lance jerked his head at the door, “Time to go.”</p>
<p>The three Specters looked disgruntled, but followed him closely. They still hadn’t asked for his name, but Lance was in too much of a hurry to offer it. The four people made it to the hangar in record time and Lance quickly opened the hangar and entered his ship.</p>
<p>“So, what’s your name?” Ezra asked awkwardly, as he sat down with the rest of them settled in the cockpit while Lance began to fire up the engines so that they could be ready to leave when the rest of their crew came.</p>
<p>“I’m one of the Fulcrum spies, so normally people only call me that, but my real name is Lance.” Lance informed Ezra while holding out his hand, “Lance McClain.”</p>
<p>Noticing that Lance seemed more at ease now that they were out of immediate danger, Sabine asked a question that had been burning on her mind, “How do you know Senator Organa?”</p>
<p>“It’s a long story.” Lance said stretching his back in the pilot seat then checked his watch, “How long until your friends get here?”</p>
<p>Hera and Kanan ran into the cockpit at that moment with Chopper trailing behind. </p>
<p>“We may have gotten into some trouble.” Kanan admitted as Lance saw Stormtroopers come up in the viewport.</p>
<p>Lance sighed, “Of course you did. Hang on.” </p>
<p>Lance rocketed out of the hangar and into one of the main lanes that would take them out into the atmosphere. The crew of the Ghost grabbed onto anything they could hold as Lance pulled off some insane moves to keep people off of their tail and somehow simultaneously blend in. Chopper spent the crazy flying time calculating the jump to hyperspace and only when they were securely in hyperspace did he relax.<br/>“That was easier than I thought it would be.” He said glancing back at the shellshocked Specters, “You guys alright?”</p>
<p>“You’re Commander McClain.” Kanan said, sounding slightly out of breath, “You’re the only person that would ever fly that crazily.”</p>
<p>Lance chuckled, “Yeah, I am Commander McClain, but you clearly never flew with my friend Keith or General Skywalker.”</p>
<p>At the end of his statement, Lance scowled as if reminded of something unpleasant then looked at Kanan questioningly.</p>
<p>“How do you know me?”</p>
<p>“The siege of Mygeeto. You fought alongside me and my master, Depa Billaba.” Kanan answered while the rest of the Specters looked at Lance with a new found respect.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Ezra interrupted, “Does this mean, you’re a Jedi?”</p>
<p>Lance laughed again, “Nah, I just stole a lightsaber from Grievous when I first got here. Then I kept it because no one ever wanted it back. Then I was kind of roped into the whole </p>
<p>Commander thing. Was an interesting couple of years before all hell broke loose though.”</p>
<p>That comment cleared absolutely nothing up and Ezra clearly wanted to ask more questions before the beeping of the ship’s holocall interrupted him. Lance answered it and Bail popped up on the screen.</p>
<p>“When I saw that your ship was in hyperspace already I could hardly believe it.” Bail said, “But I’m very glad everyone is okay. Fulcrum do you have the information.”</p>
<p>“As much as I could get.” Lance confirmed, “I only know what it is, the names of the people that helped build it, and that it is very, very bad news.”</p>
<p>Bail grimaced, “I assumed so, but with what you have we will know what we are looking for. Fulcrum wants to speak with you and the Specters are needed on another mission, this <br/>one is one of their typical supply runs. If you can drop them off at the base and head on your way to where we discussed that would help the operation go smoothly.”</p>
<p>Lance smirked, “Of course, whatever I can do to help.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. May the Force be with you.”</p>
<p>“And also with you.”</p>
<p>Lance hung up on the holocall and saw all of the Specters staring at him again, “What?”</p>
<p>“What were you gathering information for?” Ezra asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“Sorry kid.” Lance said ignoring Ezra muttering that he was not a kid, “Chain of command. I can’t tell you anything except that we need to find more information on this thing ASAP.”</p>
<p>Sabine blinked, “What’s ASAP?”</p>
<p>“Almost twenty years and I’m still not used to the culture difference.” Lance sighed, “It’s not important. Just make sure to keep your eyes and ears open when you’re doing supply runs.”</p>
<p>“So you’re just going to leave us after you drop us off?” Hera asked disgruntled, “No thank you for coming to one of the center of the Empire for you?”</p>
<p>Lance nodded in confirmation, “Yeah, I have to go, but I am grateful for you coming to get me.”</p>
<p>Hera nodded and looked mollified.</p>
<p>“Do you think we’ll see you again?” Zeb asked, “Because it sounds like you’ve got some stories.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ll see you again. Even though I’m not Force sensitive, it always has a way of fucking with me.” Lance admitted, “I think after we part ways it won’t be long before we see each other again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Meet Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith groaned, going through that portal made everything hurt, “Is everyone okay?”</p>
<p>There were general grumblings of assent from everyone in the rest of the parts of Voltron.</p>
<p>Then Pidge yelled, “We’re drifting toward that ship! We need to stop!”</p>
<p>The Paladins scrambled for the controls to pull Voltron into a full stop. When they had successfully stabilized and stopped drifting on a collision course with the other ship, they relaxed slightly.</p>
<p>“Do you think that ship has crazy Alteans?” Hunk asked.</p>
<p>“By all logical conclusions, I doubt it. With the amount of trouble we stirred up last time, Voltron would be well known, and they haven’t attacked us yet, so I think it is probably a resistance group or one that doesn’t care.” Pidge answered after some consideration, “We should probably hail them and get some type of news source.”</p>
<p>“Do you think they even use our types of frequencies?” Coran asked, “It is quite possible that the realities have different forms of communications.”</p>
<p>“Hang on.” Veronica called out, noticing a blinking light on her dashboard, “Someone is trying to use a direct contact line to the Blue Lion. Only a Paladin could have that type of tech.”</p>
<p>There was silence, but everyone was thinking the same thing. Lance.</p>
<p>“Pick up the call.” Kieth ordered.</p>
<p>Veronica opened up the line of communication and her heart plummeted when it was not her little brother, but a female alien with orange skin and blue and white horns. The background looked as if the alien was on the bridge of a ship. There were several other humans surrounding her and a couple more aliens. Thankfully, there were no Alteans that Veronica could see.</p>
<p>“Hello, I am Fulcrum. Are you the Paladins of Voltron?” Fulcrum asked.</p>
<p>Veronica nodded since the other lions could see the screen, but she was the only one that the other side of the call could see, “We are and we are looking for someone. Do you think you could help us?”</p>
<p>Fulcrum nodded, “I think it would be better if we spoke in person. Lines can be traced. I can give you as much information as I can. I would suggest we talk over there, but I am going to be honest, I have no idea how we would dock a ship on that droid.”</p>
<p>Veronica blinked at the first of what would no doubt be many cultural differences, “Of course, we can get close to your ship and space walk to a hangar.”</p>
<p>Fulcrum considered this, “That would work, but please don’t get too close. There are many people on this ship that are wary of a giant droid appearing out of nowhere.”</p>
<p>“See you soon.” Veronica said, then hung up, “Keith did you get that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, everyone be on your guard and be careful we want to find Lance, but don’t give them a chance to capture us.” Keith warned.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>When the Paladins of Voltron plus Coran were greeted by an old man in armor with a spectacular white beard. </p>
<p>“The name’s Rex.” He said, holding out his hand to Shiro who had been leading them. </p>
<p>The Paladins had shifted the colors of the Lions around a bit since the last time they had flown. Shiro was in Red temporarily because he was the only one Red had accepted. Veronica was in Blue and Keith was still in Black. However, Shiro normally took the lead in diplomatic situations because Keith, even though his temper had cooled off over the years, was still more likely to stab first, ask questions later.</p>
<p>Shiro shook Rex’s hand, “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro. These are the Paladins of Voltron. This is—”</p>
<p>Rex stopped him from introducing everyone raising his hand, “You should probably wait until we’re on the bridge to introduce yourselves, that way we do not have to repeat anything.”</p>
<p>Shiro nodded then Rex led the Paladins out of the hangar, through the ship, and to the bridge. They got quite a few odd stares from the people that were walking around the ship, but no one stopped for very long. Shiro noticed that everyone on the ship had the air of someone scared and tired, similar to how the atmosphere of the Atlas had felt when they were fighting the Galra. When they made it to the bridge they saw quite a few people, this clearly had been an important meeting before they had interrupted. Rex led them over to the holographic table and stood next to Fulcrum.</p>
<p>Shiro the people that stood out the most were a green woman with head tails, what looked like a hairless Galra, and three human teenagers, two girls and one boy. Shiro hoped that they would be able to help them find Lance.</p>
<p>“You must be the Paladins of Voltron.” Fulcrum said, “Rex and I have heard a lot about you. I apologize for the deceit, but we wanted to be careful in case the Empire managed to get a hold of our transmission. My name is Ahsoka Tano, this is the crew of the Ghost, Hera Sydula,” She gestured toward the green woman, “Kannan Jarrus,” The man next to Hera frowned at them, “Garazeb Orrelios,” The purple alien nodded at them, “Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger.” The two teenagers waved as they were introduced, “and Chopper.” a robot made itself known from behind the hologram table.</p>
<p>‘These are also the rest of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance. Senator Organa could not make it today, so his daughter, Princess Leia Organa is here.” The second girl teenager looked at the Paladins calculatingly, “Commander Sato,” A disgruntled older nodded at them, “And Senator Mon Mothma.” the red haired woman in white smiled at them as Ahoska finished the introductions.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet all of you.” Shiro nodded at them, “I am Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro, I pilot the Red Lion.” He gestured at Keith, “Keith Kogane, he pilots the Black Lion,” Shiro pointed at Pidge and Hunk, “Those are our tech experts, Hunk Garrette and Pidge Holt. They fly Yellow and Green lions.” </p>
<p>Before Shiro could continue Coran interrupted him, “And I am Coran Hoerneus Wimbleton Symthe III. I help translate Altean and calm the Lions because I have known them since were like yalbecs in a snarglaff.”</p>
<p>The members of the Alliance looked extremely confused.</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s always like that. No, even we don’t understand him.” Veronica sighed, ignored Coran’s slightly offended expression and introduced herself, “Hi, I’m Veronica McClain and I pilot Blue.”</p>
<p>The crew of the Ghost exchanged glances and Ezra spoke up, “Wait, McClain? Like Commander McClain with the insane piloting skill?”</p>
<p>“Wait, Uncle Lance was involved in the Coruscant mission?” Princess Leia questioned glaring at Mon Mothma and Commander Sato, “Is that why no one would tell me where he was for months? Normally he calls if he goes to visit that desert planet that he thinks I don’t know about.”</p>
<p>The Paladins were elated to find people who had interacted with Lance, but were also a little confused.</p>
<p>“Wait, timeout. Commander McClain? Uncle Lance?” Veronica asked with her hands in a “t”, “Are you saying my brother led part of an army?”</p>
<p>Ahsoka nodded, “He fought side by side Rex and myself in the Clone Wars,” At this all of the Paladin’s gaze flicked toward Shiro who had stiffened, but Ahsoka did not seem to <br/>notice, “But I did not know he visited Alderaan often enough for Leia to know him.”</p>
<p>Leia huffed, “Yeah, he visits in between his missions. Also he visits this one planet that he promises to take to me one day to meet someone, but I don’t know why. Plus, he’s the person who told me that Padme Amidala was my biological mother.”</p>
<p>This piece of information was not important to the majority of the people in the room, but Ahsoka and Rex blanched then stared at the Princess with a new found interest. Leia looked as if she did not understand their sudden interest, but she plowed on with the conversation with the Paladins as Rex swore under his breath and Ahsoka looked like she had had a revelation.</p>
<p>“So where did you come from?” Leia asked, “Our ship should’ve detected your….droid…. coming out of hyperspace, but it didn’t.”</p>
<p>Keith rubbed the back of his head, “Well, we’re from another reality. Our Lions are extremely powerful and can rip tears in realities.”</p>
<p>This comment did absolutely nothing to clear up any of the Rebel Alliance’s confusion. Pidge looked like she was going to launch into a more thorough explanation, but the holocall rang and Commander Sato answered it. </p>
<p>“Fulcrum, what is the status of your mission?”</p>
<p>The hologram showed Lance and the rest of the Paladins gasped. He was covered in sweat and dirt and as he called he shot over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I know it was a pick up mission, but it appears that there were Inquisitors. We’re doing our best, but we could sure use a backup.” Lance called as fired off two more blasts, “By the way, do not let Spector 1, 6, or Fulcrum come down here it looks like these are the guys that were chasing them.”</p>
<p>A voice from out of frame yelled, “If you’re not getting us backup then shut up and keep fighting!”</p>
<p>“Fuck off Saw!” Lance yelled over his shoulder, “Oh, and our ship exploded, so we could go use a pick up or we’re going to steal a ship.” There was a loud screeching and humming of a lightsaber Lance looked over his shoulder and paled, “Ah, fuck. That’s not an Inquisitor. Got to go.” Lance obviously meant to hang up, but didn’t do it properly and the people on the bridge heard, “Vader you privileged fuck!”</p>
<p>Then the call cut off. The bridge was a flurry of motion as Mon Mothma, Commander Sato, and Princess Leia hurried around getting people together. The Paladins looked very confused, but they were ready to help. </p>
<p>Hera looked over at the Paladins, “Those Lions will draw too much attention to the Alliance. How quickly can you learn to fly something other than those Lions?”</p>
<p>The Paladins exchanged glances and grinned. They were getting Lance back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 404 Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance cursed out Vader under his breath. After his call to the Alliance, Saw had been terribly injured and Lance had managed to get him on a medical transport under a fake name that would land on Jedha. Lance had promised that he would contact Saw if he got away from the planet. He probably shouldn't have commed the Alliance for backup, he knew that Ahsoka, and judging from what he’d heard about Ezra and Kannan were probably never going to stay behind. After getting Saw onto a medical transport and the initial firefight with Vader, Lance had been able to stay away from the Stormtroopers. But it was getting more difficult to stay unnoticed with his face on wanted posters across the town and two other Inquisitors plus Vader looking for him.</p><p>This was the reason Lance was currently wading waist deep through the sewers, in an effort to get to the spaceport and his ship. The rest of his squad had not been made and were hunkering down in safe houses until this was over. Lance was too well known, at the moment to even think about hanging around any longer, as soon as he was able to he was headed to go to Tatooine. He knew that sure that there were smugglers somewhere in the spaceport that wouldn’t notice him if he hid in their ship. The problem was getting there. Because for some reason Vader was more pissed at him than usual, and it was making it difficult for Lance to avoid him.</p><p>Lance checked his progress on his locator, good news, he was right next to the spaceport. Bad news, if he came out now there would be a small drop off like the ones on Coruscant and he would have to free climb to surface about fifty feet to get the spaceport and into the ventilations to find a proper smugglers ship to hide away on. He sighed, there was really no other option, unless he wanted to wait in the sewers until Vader or one of his dogs found him. Lance came to the grate covering, opened it, and began to climb. Lance grimaced as he had to twist his leg in an awkward position to pull himself up. He wasn’t as flexible as he once was. Force, he knew he was getting old when he started talking like Rex.</p><p>Lance made it to the out of the drop off and pulled himself onto the roof of the spaceport. He sighed in relief as he stretched out his aching muscles. Then he started to creep around the units and other stuff to find a ventilation unit that would allow him to get into the hangars. Lance froze as he heard the tell-tale breathing apparatus and ducked as the ventilation unit near his head was sliced in half.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Lance complained, pulling out his gun and firing several stun blasts at Vader as he ducked behind something else that he had no idea what it was.</p><p>Vader slashed the stunner in half, and summoned the gun from Lance. </p><p>“For fucks sake!” Lance complained, “Is this because I called you a privileged fuck? Or is it because I called you a filthy casual and managed to hit you with a stunner?”</p><p>Vader advanced on Lance, “You have the list of people who worked on project Stardust and are wanted by the Emperor for participating in the attempted coup with the Jedi.”</p><p>Lance scowled as he reached for the two semicircles hanging from his belt, “I was protecting Padme, as per your request. I was nowhere near that creepy ass mummy.”</p><p>Vader paused, “Mummy?”</p><p>Lance took advantage of Vader’s confusion to pull out his lightsabers. While he was on Tatooine with Obi-Wan, he had refashioned the hilt of the Inquisitor's lightsaber so that it could be two separate blades, but also fit back together and spin like it had originally. Obi-Wan had unbled the crystals for Lance since he wasn’t force sensitive and the blades were now white and blue.</p><p>Vader snarled at Lance and advanced, but Lance managed to not get sliced in half. Lance’s dueling skill had improved, but he still wasn’t on parr with Vader. What Lance needed to do at the moment was survive and find an interesting way to get down. Lance was doing pretty well not dying when a blaster bolt hit his leg. Lance swore and wobbled onto his left leg as he looked down at the squad of Stormtroopers.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” Lance howled in pain as Vader pointed his lightsaber at his chest, “The one time these guys can hit something it’s me!”</p><p>Vader didn’t move, “Surrender and you will be taken into custody.”</p><p>Lance sighed and while trying to keep weight off his injured leg and disengaged his blades, when several things happened at once. First, a spray of gunfire that was faster than any Z-6 hit the Stormtroopers taking them out. Next, Vader fell to his feet because he had some kind of blue grappling hook tangled around his legs. Then Lance was grabbed off his feet by someone with a jetpack as Vader was pulled off the roof. Lance couldn’t tell who was rescuing him because his face was squashed into white armor, but he could hear other jetpack nearby, so Lance was making a wild guess and saying that Sabine had somehow managed to call in some favors from her family. </p><p>Lance could hear the roar of a ship’s engine very close and then the sound of jetpacks stopped as Lance felt something beneath his feet again. Lance stepped away from his savior and was about to say something smart when he noticed the armor was much different than Mandalorian and the comment died in his throat. </p><p>Lance gaped at the paladins that took off their helmets. He really didn’t know what to say. After all the suffering and fighting he had forgotten that his time in this reality didn’t have to be permanent. He also noticed that Keith had gotten tall. Then his surprise was broken with a slap across his face.</p><p>“¡Estupido! ¿Sabes cuanto nos preocupamos? ¿Conoces cuantos te extrañamos? ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca otra vez! Eres un idoita!” Veronica sobbed into his chest.</p><p>Lance cracked a smile while stroking his older sister’s hair and reveling in the feeling of speaking Spanish not for code, “Si, próxima vez cuando estoy pelando en un guerra de espacio lo prometo que no seré arrojado en un dimensiona alterna por accidente.”</p><p>Veronica thumped on his chest with no heat as Lance looked up and smiled at the rest of the paladins. They had all grown, and so had he. Lance noticed that he was standing in the Ghost. Lance would worry about how they were going to get out of the planet’s atmosphere in a minute, right now he wanted to hug his sister.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Pidge smiled as she watched Lance and Veronica reunite. Pidge had promised that Veronica would have the first punch. As Pidge looked at Lance she could see a lot more scars and he definitely looked older than when she had last seen him. He looked incredibly confident with his two light swords as he had stared down the man who was dressed all in black and going to kill him. There was no denying that Lance had changed.</p><p>Pidge looked over at Keith and almost snorted, but tried to keep it in for Lance and Veronica’s sake. Keith was staring at Lance like he had never seen him before. Pidge could tell he had been impressed by the short sword fight between Lance and the other man. Pidge could almost swear she had seen a 404 Error sign flashing above Keith’s head when Lance had been illuminated by the squad of white armored people’ spotlight. As if he couldn’t comprehend that he was attracted to Lance. Pidge smirked, this was going to be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>